


28 shades of Love

by RoarkChronicles



Series: Years of Love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 40 Reasons I love you, Adorable, Adventure, All of Me, Angst, BUBBLES!, Blankets, Breakfast in Bed, Broke!Viktor, Candle-lit, Coffee, Cooking, Crossdressing!Yuuri, Dark Horse by Katy Perry, February Valentines OTP Prompts 2017, Flowers, Fluff, France - Freeform, Friday Family Dinner#2, Friday family dinners, Game Night #1, Game Night #2, Guilty Pleasures, Hearts, I Spy Cuteness, I'll warm you up, It's Snowing!, Last Dance, M/M, Messy, Movie Night Party, New Outfit, Nightlife, Not guilty shirt, Oh, Oh god, Opposites, Paris - Freeform, Piggy - Freeform, Pink - Freeform, Red - Freeform, Remedies, Romantic Surprise, SURPRISE CHAPTER, Salacious, Sexy!Yuuri, Sick!Vitya, Sin shirt, Smutty, Smutty Chap 9, Snow Kisses, So cold!, Strawberry, Swan Lake Mariinsky Theatre, Sweet, Tea, That hurt, The End, Twister - Freeform, Vkusno!, With Yura, Young Love, always and forever, blueberry, bored, katsudon pirozhki, kiss and make up, lips, matching, mine, oh my, possessive!Viktor, romantic dinner, tidy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 25,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoarkChronicles/pseuds/RoarkChronicles
Summary: 28 Days of Love - Viktuuri!1. Bubble Bath2. Pink3. It's snowing4. Matchy matchy5. Game Night6. Romantic Dinner7. Last Dance8. Nightlife9. Candle-lit10. Flowers11. Blankets12. Cooking13. Game night14. Romantic Surprise15. New Outfit16. Hearts17. Family Time18. Party/Movie Night19. Lips20. Adventure21. Breakfast in bed22. Young love23. Kiss and make up24. Opposites25. Silly Dress Up26. Long Day27. Bored28. Always and Forever29. Suprise Chapter: MarkedI have a prompt list: http://aquaria2692.tumblr.com/post/75337161760/thedarksimblrrises-as-requested-an-otp-prompts that I'll be attempting to accomplish alongside my other story, Cerulean Sepia.





	1. Bubble Bath!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What happened… to the bathroom?”
> 
> “Bubble bath!”
> 
> His voice was so sing-songy as he answered the question, continuing on his focused path of removing Yuuri’s pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own YOI! <3

When Yuuri entered the small flat, he found it suspiciously sparse. He tossed his house keys into the small bowl on the desk beside the entry way.

 

No Viktor lounging on the sofa in the middle of the living room.

No Viktor in the kitchen cooking something delicious that Yuuri had never heard of before.

 

He toed his shoes off and was promptly greeted by Makkachin, who exited from their bedroom. A smile crossed his lips as he reached out and gave the ball of fluff a quick pat on the head before he returned to removing his outerwear.

Before he crossed the flat to hang his coat up, he peeked into their bedroom.

 

No Viktor snuggled into the, at least, ten thick blankets they keep on their bed.

 

He sighed and proceeded across the flat. Yuuri skeptically opened the closet door, half expecting to find Viktor within as some failed attempt of a practical joke.

 

No Viktor in the closet.

 

As he hung his coat in the closet, he finally called out. The only place he didn’t check was the bathroom. He was not about to go barging in.

“Vitya? Are you home?”

No response.

Yuuri was rubbing the bridge of his nose under his glasses and was about to dig his phone out of his pocket when he heard giggling from the bathroom. A few confused blinks later and he was staring at the bathroom door. He lifted his hand and gave it a gentle knock.

“Vitya?”

He heard a peculiar sloshing from within, then an overjoyed Viktor answered.

“Yuuchan!”

Yuuri had to prepare himself for whatever he was about to see, however, before he could, he was greeted by a very, _very_ naked Viktor, who was practically dressed in nothing but bubbles. An ebony brow rose as he gave his love a once over before he looked up at him.

“Come come!”

Before Yuuri even had the chance to argue, Viktor was pulling him into the bathroom, toeing the door closed behind him. That was when cognac hues laid to rest on the state of the bathroom. A shiver ran the course of his body as Vitkor stripped him of his navy tee.

Yuuri jumped a little when Viktor was in front of him again, hiding the bathtub from view. Pale fingers slid his glasses off his face, he set them on the mocha coloured wood countertop to their left.

“Viktor…”

The Japanese skater said quite sternly as Viktor was nimbly removing the top button of his pants.

“Yes, моя любовь(My love)?”

Yuuri had to take a moment to gather his thoughts from Viktor's not-so-subtle attempt to derail them.

“What happened… to the bathroom?”

“Bubble bath!”

His voice was so sing-songy as he answered the question, continuing on his focused path of removing Yuuri’s pants.

The ravenet’s gaze was sent south to find Viktor briefly kneeling in front of him on the floor, sliding his feet, one by one, out of his pant legs.

 

A scarlet hue stained Yuuri’s face.

 

“Oh, _Yuuchan…._ ”

Viktor said mockingly as he hands cupped either side of the flushed man’s face. He inched their faces closer.

“Christophe sent it to us, he said 'Happy St.Valentine's day!'”

And with that, Viktor pressed a soft kiss against Yuuri’s lips before he grabbed his hands again, leading him towards the bathtub that was overflowing with bubbles.

Yuuri smiled softly as they eased into the hot water. He had positioned himself against the bathtub side, Viktor happy enough to slide in, sitting comfortably between tanned, toned legs.

Viktor rested his head against the other’s chest as he sunk lower into the water, the heat from the water melted everything away and the addition of Yuuri made it perfect. He was so glad Yuuri convinced him to upgrade the tub to a larger one.

Before they did, it was usually an awkward mess of limbs, and water went everywhere.

 

Now, this....

This was heaven.

 

As Viktor thought nothing could make this moment better, Yuuri pulled his fingers delicately through those silver locks.

A moan escaped past those lips.

 

**Absolute heaven.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christophe is my perverted soulmate/muse and I don't have a thing for him, I wish we could be best friends, though. God, I wish we were best friends.


	2. Pink Cranes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Vitya…”
> 
> He called gently, not wanting to startle his love. Yuuri watched as those turquoise hues lit up, a smile flashed across his lips.
> 
> “Yuuri! My love, My Katsudon, My Yuuchan~!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own YOI!

Yuuri woke up in a shiver. He peeked open a chocolate hue and looked around. Even though everything was blurry, there was no sign of his Vitya. He pulled away one of the brightly coloured Korean mink blankets his mother sent with him when he moved to Russia. As the cold air hit him, he shivered again.

He reached for his phone on the nightstand table and checked his messages before sliding his glasses on. Yuuri felt his blood run cold when he saw the time.

 

**1000.**

He had _overslept._

 

The handful of morning to-dos he had to accomplish this Viktor ran through his mind. There was their morning run. Then they had planned on going out for breakfast before heading to the ice rink. He immediately pulled up his messages app and furiously began typing a string of apologies to Viktor.

It was a second or two into his mad panic that he heard Viktor’s notification tone chime from the living room.

His brow rose as he looked towards the bedroom door. Yuuri moved cautiously over to the door, slowly opening it. Not sure what he was expecting, he ended up astonished by the sight.

 

There were pink cranes  _ everywhere _ .

 

Wherever there was a place to hang them from the ceiling, they were strung up. All elegantly dancing at different levels.

His eyes came to rest on the silver-haired man precariously perched on the arm of their sofa, Makkachin sitting on the other end, wagging his tail happily as he looked to Yuuri.

“Vitya…”

He called gently, not wanting to startle his love. Yuuri watched as those turquoise hues lit up, a smile flashed across his lips.

“Yuuri! My love, My Katsudon, My Yuuchan~!”

Viktor’s voice was songful as he stepped down from the sofa, with the bird he was hanging up in place. This brought Viktor’s usual giddiness to an entirely new level. He approached Yuuri, twirling gracefully before he draped himself over the other’s shoulders.

“Aren’t they beautiful?”

He purred beside Yuuri’s ear.

“Where did they… when did you…?”

A velvety laugh came from Viktor. 

Surprising Yuuri was definitely one of his top three most favorite things in the world. 

He placed tiny kisses all over the ravenet’s cheek as he answered the broken questions.

“I found myself talking with Hiroko-kaasan(He still wasn’t quite comfortable calling her Okaasan as she keeps insisting he does, so this is a happy medium) one morning after you left for a jog, I was talking to her about Japanese wedding traditions since you just clam up whenever I ask....”

Viktor finally released the poor man, and flopped over the back of the couch, resting his legs up on the arm of the sofa as the brown pooch wiggled his way onto the floor. 

Yuuri was still dazzled, mesmerized with all the cranes, his cheeks matching the shades of pink paper.

“And she told me about the 1000 origami cranes!”

Viktor held his hands out straight in front of him, palms towards the ceiling as he fanned his arms out until they were outstretched. They were beckoning Yuuri for a snuggle.

“Oh, I told her how beautiful that would be… Just like my Katsudon.”

Their eyes met and the Russian laughed more, fascinated at the shade of red painted across Yuuri’s face. 

Viktor watched the other moved around the sofa, entertainingly robotic in his movements before Yuuri crawled between his legs, the ravenet’s head rested against his chest. The simplest smile came to his lips as he carded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair.

“So Her and Mari, who hooked Toshiya in, Minako, Yuuko, Axel, Lutz, and Loop, who dragged Takeshi into the mix, all sat down and folded 100 pink cranes each and I received them yesterday…”

With Yuuri weighing him down like this, Viktor could feel his eyes growing heavy, not to mention having the Japanese skater anywhere in his vicinity was like having a personal space heater. He gave a small yawn before continuing on.

“I spent all last night.. after I was sure you were asleep... folding the last 100 night…. And strung them up…..”

He pressed a kiss onto Yuuri’s head, before he wiggled them a little lower on the couch, resting his head against the pillows.

“It was **worth** it.”

 

 

Yuuri glanced up after about ten minutes of silence. He found his sweetheart drifted well off into dreamland. He lifted a hand to brush some stray silver locks from his face. Pressing upwards as gingerly as he could, he placed a  kiss on Viktor’s lip.

“I love _you_ …”

With ease, he returned to his snuggled position, letting Viktor sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28 Days of Love - Viktuuri!
> 
> I have a prompt list: http://aquaria2692.tumblr.com/post/75337161760/thedarksimblrrises-as-requested-an-otp-prompts that I'll be attempting to accomplish alongside my other story, Cerulean Sepia.


	3. It's snowing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However, he was hastily rethinking his obligations as a small ball of powdery white hit him in the face.
> 
> From behind him, he could here Yuuri laughing, having seen Viktor behind the wall before Yura did. The giggling just fueling his already failing attempt at calming his anger.
> 
> “I HATE YOU BOTH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own YOI! <3

Viktor was the first one outside. 

As he pushed open the doors of the ice rink, he smiled brightly. It was snowing. Not that snow in February in St. Petersburg was all that rare. It still brought a firm feeling of fondness to his heart.

With another smile and quick plot, Viktor dashed out into the snow, hiding behind the short stone wall that encircled the ice rink.

Yura was the first one to come out the doors to the outside, Yuuri trailing close behind. The blond was tagging along today with the duo because as much as he ranted and raved about how gross the two were, they were his idiots and he moderately tolerated their presence. 

And it was Friday. 

After Yuuri moved in with Viktor, they began forcing him to come to dinner with them every Friday night the three of them could be together.

 

However, he was hastily rethinking his obligations as a small ball of powdery white hit him in the face.

 

From behind him, he could here Yuuri laughing, having seen Viktor behind the wall before Yura did. The giggling just fueling his already failing attempt at calming his anger.

“I _HATE_ YOU BOTH!”

Yura roared as he stormed off.

Viktor and Yuuri could hear him ranting and raving about something dealing with them and gross, and how much he hated them. 

The ravenet was still laughing while he approached Viktor’s hiding spot. He extended his hand out to Viktor. Instead of using it to pull himself up, he yanked Yuuri off balance and the Japanese skater fell against him.

 

Viktor had tossed some of the fluffy snow into the air as he did so, the sun caught the crystals and they sparkled like glitter on the way down. It was too easy to steal a kiss from Yuuri.

“It’s snowing, Yuuchan!”

He said quietly, staring into those beautiful cognac hues that made him feel right at home.

 

“YOU MAKE ME WANT TO **BARF**!”

 

It was like a spell was broken and the two of them started laughing again. This time it was Yuuri who stole the kiss before he pushed himself up, brushing the snow off his pants.

Viktor treasured times like this, where his Katsudon felt comfortable with his affections. He got himself up, with help of the stone wall. A couple pats later, he was free of the snow. He grabbed Yuuri’s hand before he could get too far away, tangling his fingers up with the other’s left hand.

Yuuri watched curiously as Viktor brought his hand up to his lips, placing a kiss on the small gold band there. A crimson flush spread his cheeks.

 

Another loud **groan** stole them away before they could move forward, finally following the dramatic teenager.


	4. Not Guily/Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tucked his hat, gloves, and scarf away in a coat pocket as Viktor turned back to him.
> 
> “Close your eyes!”
> 
> The last thing that Yuuri saw was that devious smile of the Russian’s. His shirt was off and the cold feel of a new shirt was on. He sighed as he listened to Viktor also removing and replacing garments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own YOI <3  
> Also, I am so glad my past self already marked this as Mature. My brain took this chapter and RAN, oh God did it RUN. 
> 
> Sidenote: I am caught up on the prompt list! Yas!

Somehow Viktor always manages to convince Yuuri to let him shop. The passing snow yesterday had dropped about six inches and the ravenet wasn’t exactly excited about being out in it, but his costume for Four Continents was ready and they needed to go pick it up. It reminded him of Barcelona. A fond smile crossed his lips.

It took Yuuri by surprise when he checked his phone and they had already been out and about for about two hours now. His eyes glanced down, how did they have five bags? Yuuri was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he was thankful it was only five.

His gaze wandered around, it was surprisingly busy. However, it was ten days until Valentine's day. He watched couples passing, people moving from store to store. He gained a few sympathetic looks from others who were holding around the same amount of bags, happily chattering partners on their arms.

“Yuuchan!”

That sound was always so pleasing to Yuuri’s ear. He turned to look at Viktor who had returned to his side with two to-go cups in his hand. Since he moved in, Viktor had been drinking much more tea, but the Russian man still enjoyed his coffees on cold days.

“I got you something new! I hope you like it.”

Yuuri smiled as he exchanged two bags for the to-go cup.

“If you picked it out, I am sure I’ll love it.”

A soft blush crossed Viktor’s cheeks before he led them forward. Yuuri just soldiered on behind him, taking a quick sip of the tea. It was very floral and fruity, but not overly sweet. He hummed happily before coming to an abrupt stop, barely avoiding a collision with the man in front of him.

“Vitya…”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and drug him within the store which had captivated his attention. They were greeted by a young lady who offered to hold their bags at the front counter while they shopped. Viktor smiled brilliantly and handed her the bags.

“Cпасибо!! (Thanks!!)”

Yuuri watched the silver-haired man march over to the storefront that had stolen his attention. After a moment, he watched him pull two shirts from the display, one black and one white, before waving for Yuuri to follow him.

Viktor refused to let his companion see the shirts as the girl opened a fitting room for them. He gave her another smile before pushing Yuuri inside. His pale hand snatched the drink from the other, pairing them both together in the corner on the floor where they wouldn’t be spilled. Then his hands were back and he was undoing Yuuri’s brown coat buttons.

As soon as the coat was off and on the door hook, the shirt he was wearing was next. Yuuri held up his finger, telling Viktor to hang on for a second. He let out an exasperated sigh but allowed Yuuri to have his moment, taking the time to remove his own outerwear.

Yuuri tucked his hat, gloves, and scarf away in a coat pocket as Viktor turned back to him.

“Close your eyes!”

The last thing that Yuuri saw was that devious smile of the Russian’s. His shirt was off and the cold feel of a new shirt was on. He sighed as he listened to Viktor also removing and replacing garments.

“Хорошо!(Okay!)”

A chocolate hue peeked out slowly, joined by the other as he looked curiously at Viktor. He was clad in a black shirt with the words “ **Not Guilty** ” on it. He was perplexed until he looked down and saw he was in a white shirt, the word “ **Sin** ” on it.

 

“Viktor.”

A fiendish smile crossed Yuuri’s lips, he tanned fingers reaching for Viktor’s chin. As their foreheads touched, Yuuri looked down at Viktor’s lips, before his eyes flicked up to meet.

“All I said was _seven...little...words…_ ”

His voice was uncharacteristically low, full of gravel, husky.

 

“ **Don’t ever take your eyes off me…** ”

 

Turquoise hues lowered, Viktor’s heart was racing and his knees felt weak. This side of Yuuri drove him to the edge of madness.

“And corrupted my heart…”

He tilted his head and his breath caught. Yuuri closed the space in a feverish kiss. They broke away, both breathing heavily.

 

“Let's head straight home.”

 

Yuuri suggested and attempted to begin changing back into his own clothing before Viktor grabbed him, holding up his phone and snapping a selfie of the two. He quickly posted it to Instagram with Viktor looking disheveled, the words of his shirt visible and Yuuri looking very possessive under those glasses in that white shirt, the word “Sin” on the front.

Yuuri should be used to the other’s shenanigans by now, but surprises were abundant in their relationship. He had beaten Viktor in getting his previous shirt on and once he the black shirt off, Yuuri gently pinned him against the wall of the fitting room, playing with a freed nipple.

 

“No distractions, I want to go straight home.”

 

Viktor bit back a moan in his throat, feeling dizzy as he nodded in agreement.

They both finished getting dressed quickly and exited the fitting room. Yuuri gathered their bags from the lady at the counter, leaving Viktor to finish his purchase, having convinced Yuuri to allow him to buy the shirts.

He decided to wait outside and sip his tea. He pulled his phone out, checking that Instagram photo, of which he was tagged in.

 

There were already two comments.

 

He wasn’t sure who tried to post first but Phichit won that battle, his comment _:purple and blue hearts *_ swoooooon _* purple and blue hearts:._

Christophe was immediately after Phichit, his comment _:LAWD! *fans self*:_

Yuuri was pulled from his phone as Viktor grabbed his hand, and pulled him along in the direction of their apartment. It was one of those lone moments that the Japanese skater cursed Viktor’s choice in coat, long wool coats prevented him from watching his ass as they walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christophe is me and I am Christophe.
> 
> Source img: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/90/58/2f/90582f4642e97bbbd51d14591848e49c.jpg  
> Just incase anyone wants to fanart that!


	5. Game night - Twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right hand blue. Viktor leaned forward placing his right hand on a blue dot one away from his foot. That was when a tanned hand snaked around his right leg to land on that dot between his hand and foot. A blush swept his face as he felt a gentle weight from Yuuri.
> 
> “Another thing, if you slip or fall, you lose…”
> 
> Viktor pressed back a little.
> 
> “Oh, what happens to the loser?”
> 
> A grin crossed the ravenet’s lips once again.

“Last time I checked, It was my turn to pick the game for game night.”

A soft pout spread across Viktor’s features while Yuuri led him from the kitchen into the living room. He leaned over the back of the sofa and patted for the Russian to sit on the couch. 

  


In which, Viktor practically threw himself onto the gray sofa.

  


“Now close your eyes.”

In a dramatic display, he shut those turquoise hues and threw the back of his hand over them for good measure. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle when the other didn’t get his way. He leaned over the back of the couch and placed a quick peck on those lips before he disappeared over to the closet. He rummaged through until he found the game he had hidden, having forgotten he put it high up on the shelf with neither he nor Viktor could really see. Yuuri wandered back over to the sofa, sliding one leg between Viktor and the couch, sitting comfortably in his lap. 

“Look look!”

The Japanese skater beamed as he held the white box in front of him for the other to see. 

Viktor looked puzzled at the game. On the front were bright red letters spelling out “Twister!” and people silhouetted were in various positions on a large mat with multicoloured dots on it.

“I’ve never heard of it before.”

Viktor replied. He pouted again as Yuuri lifted himself off of him. 

  


“Oh… It’s  _ great  _ and I know you’ll  _ love _ it.”

That fiendish smile was back as he handed the box to Viktor.

  


“You set it up, I’ll put some music on. We might have to push the sofa back.”

Yuuri was already heading towards the small stereo under the television. He plugged his phone into the aux cord and a spill of electronic dance music played over the speakers. He turned back to Viktor to see the mat out and on the floor.

There were four colours, red, blue, yellow and green, with five dots in each colour. Viktor was inspecting the small board that came with it.

“Okay, so here is how we play. You spin this….”

Yuuri swiped the black arrow on the board, sending the arrow spinning. It landed on the colour green, the picture of a foot above it with the words ‘Left Foot’. Without any other part of his body touching the mat, he put his left foot on a green circle.

“You too, Vitya.”

As Viktor picked his own green circle to place his foot in, Yuuri spun the arrow again.

“Oh! A rule is that we both can’t use the same circle.”

**Right foot blue.** Yuuri picked something easy and moved parallel to his green dot, Viktor placing his right foot on the dot beside Yuuri’s.

**Right hand blue.** Viktor leaned forward placing his right hand on a blue dot one away from his foot. That was when a tanned hand snaked around his right leg to land on that dot between his hand and foot. A blush swept his face as he felt a gentle weight from Yuuri.

“Another thing, if you slip or fall, you lose…”

Viktor pressed back a little.

“Oh, what happens to the loser?”

A grin crossed the ravenet’s lips once again.

  


“How about the winner gets to decide?”

  


A laugh came from Viktor.

“I suppose that is more motivation not to lose or to lose, depending on what you have in mind...”

**Left foot yellow.** In an attempt to balance himself, the Russian brought both feet near each other. He felt Yuuri shift behind him, however, he was not expecting what came next. The Japanese skater brought his left leg over Viktor, who was already leaning forward on his right hand and touched his toes to the yellow dot. Yuuri had formed a tripod shaped over the other, mischievously applying more pressure on Viktor. The silver-haired man bit his lip and attempted to focus on the game.

**Right hand red.** Before Yuuri could trap him any further, Viktor leaned back placing his hand on the red dot beside the blue one where the ravenet had his right foot planted. Yuuri managed to catch himself, rooting his right hand on the red dot next to Viktor’s. He barely muffled the soft gasp that escaped past his lips at the switch of position.

Now it was Viktor’s turn to return the favor as he leaned down on Yuuri.

**Left hand green**. The both of them were now kind of stuck where they were. The ravenet bent backward with his left foot extended to touch the yellow dot, Viktor pressing over him.

**Left hand red.** Yuuri took this moment to push himself out of the backward bend he was forced into and placed his hand on a red dot two dots up from his, which then coerced Viktor into stabilizing himself on the red dot between Yuuri’s left hand and his own right hand.

“You need to stretch more, sweetheart…”

Yuuri purred into the other’s ear.

**Right foot green.** Yuuri shifted his position and now he rested comfortable over top of Viktor, his right foot on the green dot parallel his red right hand. Viktor slid himself low, easing some of the tension between the two of them, his right foot resting on the green dot next to his yellow left foot.

**Right foot blue.** It was an easy shift for Yuuri from green to blue, the right side of his body like a statue in the corner on red and blue dots. 

Viktor, on the other hand, was moving slower, having tangled his legs up, he needed fluidity if he was to not fall. In his intense concentration to pull his right leg past Yuuri’s left hand and his own left leg, that left leg lead his betrayal, gliding out from under him.

The result? Viktor rolled right and crashed into that side of Yuuri’s limbs and the game came to an end with the Japanese skater tangled on top of him.

Yuuri was laughing as Viktor’s pout returned.

“Looks like I get to pick dinner tomorrow.”

The ravenet stood and brushed himself off.

“What?!”

Yuuri had just barely turned to the other before he was pounced on, both bodies crashing onto the couch, the ravenet pinned under Viktor.

  


“ _вы искусительница(_ vy iskusitel'nitsa _, You temptress)_...”

  


The silver-haired Russian rolled their hips together, a moan escaping the other lips before they were claimed in a furious kiss.

“I’m a sore loser…”

Viktor spoke softly as he pulled away, Yuuri’s breath hitched as their eyes met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor calling Yuuri a temptress in Russian sounded so much better than in English.
> 
> As usual, I don't own YOI! <3


	6. Romantic Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes rolled before he stuck his finger out at Yuuri.
> 
> “I am mostly here to make sure you don’t…”
> 
> He paused, searching for the most appropriate word.
> 
> “поиметь(poimet', f*ck) up the Plisetsky family recipe…”
> 
> Yuuri tilted his head, his hands almost immediately at his hips.
> 
> “Don’t swear Yura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD. I am so sorry. I didn't intend for there to be so much dialogue, but I liked it better this way.

“ **Yuraaaaaaa** , please???????”

The ravenet pleaded over the phone with the blond boy. An exasperated sigh was heard over the phone.

“FINE! Do you have something to write the ingredients down?”

Yuuri dug through the drawers in the kitchen until he found a pen and small notepad.

“You might have some issues finding the ingredients for Katsudon here. In Moscow there is an oriental market, but even then, remember, it tasted a little off.”

 

“Hai, hai. I’ve had Okaasan send me things, I have that covered. What do I need?”

He asked, writing groceries on the top of the list.

“Okay, do you have milk?”

Yuuri opened the fridge.

 

“Hai.”

“Good, butter?”

“Hai.”

“Eggs?”

“Hai.”

“Sugar?”

 

He moved over to the pantry cabinets, his face fell as he looked before quickly jotting it down on the pad.

 

“No.”

“Ugh, get some. How about flour?”

“Hai.”

“And I am sure you don’t have yeast. So go out and get sugar and yeast. I’ll leave now so that way we can meet up at your apartment and get started.”

 

Yuuri beamed a smiled as he shoved the list into his pocket, heading for the coat rack. 

* * *

 

By the time that Yuuri returned to the apartment, Yura was standing outside. The Japanese skater smiled.

“You know where the spare key is, you are always welcome in our home.”

Emerald hues stared, watching the other unlock and open the door.

“I’d… just rather not.”

Yuuri couldn’t contain his laugh as he saw Yura visibly shudder. He held the door open for the blond. The Russian proceeded within, stopping on the entry mat to remove his shoes, tucking them beside the door before he hung his own coat on the rack. Yuuri followed suit, closing the door behind him.

“I’m so excited for Vitya to try these. They were amazing!”

Yuuri mentioned as he headed for the kitchen, pulling out all the supplies, the blond joining him. Yura rummaged through their pots and pans, pulling out all the necessary cookware.

“Get out the milk.”

Yura moved to a different part of the kitchen and pulled out measuring spoons and cup, setting them on the counter near the stove before reaching for the mixing bowls. He finally turned to Yuuri who was on the other side of the stove, holding the milk.

“Measure out two cups and warm it up in that little saucepan.”

He pointed to the small stainless steel pot that sat on one of the back burners. As the Japanese skater did as he said, he moved back across the kitchen, jumping up and sitting on the counter across from the stove.

“Not boiling, but warm.”

Yuuri nodded. After he got the milk warming, he turned to look at Yura.

“Aren’t you going to help?”

 

“No. You are going to make these all on your own.”

The blond let out a long sigh after rolling his eyes.

“Viktor will appreciate it more if  _ you _ make them, not  _ us _ , don’t ya think?”

Yuuri smiled.

“That’s very true.”

Yura groaned as he leaned forward on his palms which were placed on the edge of the countertop.

 

“Gross.”

 

His eyes rolled before he stuck his finger out at Yuuri.

“I am mostly here to make sure you don’t…”

He paused, searching for the most appropriate word.

“поиметь(poimet', f*ck) up the Plisetsky family recipe…”

Yuuri tilted his head, his hands almost immediately at his hips.

“Don’t swear Yura.”

Emerald hues rested back on the pot of milk heating up, he could see wisps of steam coming off the creamy liquid.

“Your milk is getting too hot.”

“ **KUSO!(Sh*t!)** ”

Yura laughed as Yuuri whipped around, turning the burner off. This was going to be entertaining.

* * *

 

Viktor’s head tilted as he approached his front door. He heard laughing and voices from within. This perked his curiosity as he tried to slide his key into the knob as quietly as he could muster. As he slowly opened the door, Makkachin, who was lounging on the couch, peeked his head up. With a firm glare and, thankfully, a non-verbal command in the form of a hand gesture, Makkachin rested his head back down on the arm of the couch.

As the silver-haired Russian entered the apartment, he recognized the voices. Now his curiosity peaked, why were Yura and Yuuri in the kitchen.

Then the most mouthwatering smell hit him, but he couldn’t quite place the smell. It was very familiar and yet foreign. As he snuck into the apartment, he peered into the kitchen and had to hold back a giggle at the sight. His Yuuri and little Yura both covered in flour, sipping tea in his kitchen.

 

It made his heart _soar_ at moments like this.

 

Behind Yuuri, resting on some cooling racks, was what looked like Pirozhki. Ah! It made sense to Viktor now why Yura was here. A blush crossed his cheeks, it also made sense why Yuuri was so adamant about winning last night.

“Yuuri! I’m home!”

Viktor called out finally, startling the two from their conversation.

“That’s my cue to leave.”

Yura set his cup down and made a beeline for the coat rack, a pirozhki in hand, slipping his shoes on as Viktor was at the closet in the entry way.

“Have fun being gross, I guess…”

And the blond was gone without a second glance back. Turquoise hues watched the door with a sad expression.

“I didn’t even get to give him a hug.”

He heard Yuuri’s laugh from the kitchen. A smile played on those lips as he greeted his love with a kiss.

“So… Pirozhki?”

 

“Ah! Not just any pirozhki. Try one.”

That devilish smirk was back. Viktor picked up one of the little golden brown bundles. He looked to the ravenet, who nodded, before he took a bite. Yuuri thought his expression was priceless. He also didn’t know that Viktor’s eyes could get so big.

“Oh. my. god. моя любовь(my love), is this a Katsudon Pirozhki?!”

Another beautiful laugh from the japanese skater was his response.

“I was thinking the other night about the Rostelecom cup and when we were apart. Yura told Ojiisan Plisetsky about Katsudon and he ended up making him these that night you were gone. He found me and I think that was the first time we ever really got along. We bonded over Katsudon Pirozhki. That was when I realized, you never had one. And here we are.”

The ravenet set his teacup down, a hand displayed out in the direction of the cooling Pirozhki. Viktor smiled as he pinned Yuuri between the counter and himself. He placed a soft kiss on Yuuri’s lips, whispering just quiet enough for the other to hear.

 

_ “Vkusno!” _


	7. Last Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor leaned into the other, his hands affectionately poised on either side of the Japanese skater’s face. He leaned down and their lips met in an innocent kiss. Viktor then proceeded to litter Yuuri’s crimson face with kisses until the other laughed wholeheartedly.
> 
> “I love you too, Viktor..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own YOI <3

By the time he realized it, Yuuri was the last one on the ice. All of the Russian skaters under Yakov had left the rink and were in various stages of packing up to leave. The Japanese skater looked around, searching for silver hair. He spied Viktor over talking with Yura, off the ice. He easily glided across the ice towards them, leaning on the wall the surrounded the rink.

 

"Ready to head home Yuuri?"

Viktor had turned, addressing the ravenet.

"There is something I need your help with really quick, Vitya."

A smiled brushed his lips as gagging sounds were heard from Yurio. The blond said something before he turned, taking his leave, neither of them had been paying too much attention to what he said exactly.

Yuuri followed Viktor to the opening that gained him access to the ice, setting his skate guard on the railing.

"Okay Yu-chan, what do you need help with?"

 

Without a word, Yuuri took Viktor’s hand in his and lead him out onto the ice. The two moved slowly at first with Yuuri’s free hand at Viktor’s waist. They danced smoothly on the ice, a bright smile on the Russian’s face as he followed the other’s lead.

They serenaded silently together on the ice, flowing and ebbing together beautifully to the sound of their skates on the ice. They twirled and embraced, were united and yet, separated. They moved in sync, both reading the other in a stunning understanding.

As if the music only the two of them heard had come to an end, they met back in the middle of the rink in a tender embrace. Yuuri had a scarlet blush painted across his cheeks, staring into those cerulean hues. A pale hand came up and brushed away some escaped ebony locks.

 

“You always entrance me with the most handsome words, Yuuri.”

Viktor leaned into the other, his hands affectionately poised on either side of the Japanese skater’s face. He leaned down and their lips met in an innocent kiss. Viktor then proceeded to litter Yuuri’s crimson face with kisses until the other laughed wholeheartedly. 

  
**“I love you too, Viktor..”**


	8. Nightlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cabby smiled as the two climbed in. Yuuri looked to Viktor, who was just then coming to the sudden realization that he didn’t have his phone. The Japanesee skater put him at ease, sliding the phone into his hand, calming his panic attack. A kiss was placed on his cheek.
> 
> “What would I be without you.”
> 
> “A mess.”
> 
> Yuuri replied, a laugh following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own YOI! <3

“Yuuuuuuuuuuri!”

 

The ravenet heard Viktor call from the bedroom. A soft sigh fell past his lips as he closed his book, setting it to rest on the table beside the sofa. He got up slowly, hearing his name ring through the apartment again. He opened the door. 

For a moment, he wasn’t sure of what he was looking at. It was a rarity to see Viktor so... dressed up. The smile on his face, reached those congac hues as he watched Viktor adjusting his cuff links.

“Why aren’t you dressed!”

The silver-haired man pulled Yuuri from his thoughts with such a strange question.

“Because… It’s Wednesday?”

The poor Japanese skater was utterly confused before it dawned on Viktor and a very familiar expression fell over his features.

 

He had _forgotten_ to tell Yuuri.

 

**“Oh no.”**

Was the reply he got from Viktor, who flew almost immediately to their shared closet space.

“I thought you might have been showering to get ready!”

Yuuri watched Viktor shuffling through the clothing on the rack, the ravenet just leaned on the doorframe, chuckling lightly at his love.

“Hurry! You have to get ready, it starts at seven…”

Aquamarine hues glanced towards the clock on the nightstand table.

“And it’s already six ten!”

Viktor rushed over, grabbing the laughing Yuuri, hastily stripping him of his lounge clothes. Between the two of them, they managed to get Yuuri ready in about ten minutes flat. Phone, wallet, and glasses were shoved in the ravenet’s general direction before Viktor rushed out of the bedroom.

Yuuri smiled as he gathered Viktor’s phone as well before he followed, watching the other shove his wallet into his coat pocket. 

 

“Let’s go! Let’s go!”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and lead him from the apartment. Once the two were outside, he hailed a cab.

“Mariinsky Theatre, please!”

The cabby smiled as the two climbed in. Yuuri looked to Viktor, who was just then coming to the sudden realization that he didn’t have his phone. The Japanesee skater put him at ease, sliding the phone into his hand, calming his panic attack. A kiss was placed on his cheek.

“What would I be _without_ you.”

 

“A _mess_.”

Yuuri replied, a laugh following.

“So… The Mariinsky Theatre?”

Those cerulean hues lit up with a smile to follow.

“Oh Yuu-chan! I got us tickets for the Swan Lake… Well…”

He waved a hand in front of his face dismissively.

“Nevermind. Either way, we are going to go see the Swan Lake tonight!”

Viktor clapped his hands in excitement. Before he could register what was going on, he was pulled over, closer to Yuuri and their lips met.

“I’ve never seen Swan Lake before, it sounds perfect.”

 

The silver-haired Russian had to bite down a soft moan, staring into those lucid chocolate hues before claiming that mouth for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have listened to the swan lake while typing this <3


	9. Candle lit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I certainly feel over-dressed…”
> 
> Yuuri said with a subtle gravelly tone, breaking the silence between the two as he lifted his arms, providing a path for his shirt.
> 
> “Very.”
> 
> The silver-haired Russian replied, his fingers grazing lightly over Yuuri’s chest, goosebumps spreading all over Yuuri’s arms. It was so easy for Yuuri to lean forward, claiming those lips for a kiss. Viktor hooked his fingers in the waistband of Yuuri’s sweatpants, pulling away, a blush across those pale cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, oh my, oh my, OH MY.
> 
> I don't own YOI. <3
> 
> This chapter is SMUTTY. Just fair warning.

It’s been about an hour since Viktor disappeared into the bedroom without a word. Yuuri hadn’t really heard much commotion, so he just kind of assumed that because it was late in the afternoon, Viktor went for a nap. The ravenet turned the page of his book before reaching down, gently scratching behind Makkachin’s ear.

It was about ten minutes later when the soft sound of violin music began seeping from the bedroom. Yuuri tilted his head curiously before he decided to bookmark and close his book. As he was setting it on the table near the sofa, he heard Viktor call for him.

 

_“Koiiiiiiiibitooooo.”_

 

He couldn’t help but smile as he got up. He always appreciated the attempt that was made at Japanese. Yuuri was picking up Russian quickly, now that he lived there, but it was a nice taste of familiarity.

Yuuri was stunned at the sight when he opened the door. The sun was setting about now and it just made the room look a blaze. There were candles everywhere. However, that was not the only sight he was stunned at.

 

_Viktor._

**Kneeling on the bed.**

Beckoning for Yuuri with an outstretched arm.

In just his boxer-briefs. 

 

The sound of the latch clicking behind him removed Yuuri from his thoughts and he had to make sure he wasn’t drooling as he made his way to the bed, now standing before Viktor. A sly smile played on the other’s lips, fingers tangling with the hem of Yuuri’s shirt.

“I certainly feel over-dressed…”

Yuuri said with a subtle gravelly tone, breaking the silence between the two as he lifted his arms, providing a path for his shirt.

_“Very.”_

The silver-haired Russian replied, his fingers grazing lightly over Yuuri’s chest, goosebumps spreading all over Yuuri’s arms. It was so easy for Yuuri to lean forward, claiming those lips for a kiss. Viktor hooked his fingers in the waistband of Yuuri’s sweatpants, pulling away, a blush across those pale cheeks.

“That’s not why we are here, though…”

Viktor’s heart was pounding in his chest as those chocolate hues devoured him. He drew in a sharp breath, steadying his thoughts as he slid off the bed, pushing the other’s pants down before he circled around Yuuri, hands now on his shoulders. He couldn’t help watching the other slid the rest of the way out of his pants.

Viktor had to bite his lip to solidify his self-control.

He put his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders, guiding him onto the bed.

“Lay flat on your stomach.”

The bed eased now under Viktor’s weight as well as he crawled on, poised over Yuuri’s back. He reached for a small bottle on the nightstand table before he rested back, sitting on the Japanese skater’s ass. He poured some of the runny liquid onto his hands, warming it up before he touched the other’s skin. A fragrance of lavender, lemon, and jasmine filled the air.

“Mmmmmmm…”

Yuuri purred as Viktor began working the oil into his skin, the pressure working his sore muscles.

“You’ve been doing so well in practice… This is your treat…”

Viktor whispered just beside his ear.

Yuuri could feel himself melting away under those delicate but firm touches, the way the Russian was manipulating his muscles was unreal. Just as he felt he was going to meld with the mattress, he felt Viktor move and those masterful hands were then kneading the muscles in his legs and he groaned louder than intended, quickly burying his face into a pillow.

“Oh God Vitya _…_ ”

Yuuri said, slightly muffled by the pillow. A smile crossed Viktor’s lips at the compliment. Yuuri was trying not to move, trying not to think about anything but the feel of the other’s fingers on his skin. Breath in. Breath out.

The ravenet startled Viktor when he suddenly flipped over, resting propped up on his elbows. He spied the Russian at the end of the bed, hovering over where his calves were just at.

“Yuuri…”

Viktor scolded.

“I wasn’t done yet…”

It was in that moment he found himself face to face with the Japanese skater, whose fingers were snaking around his wrists.

“You’re just so amazing…”

Yuuri stole those lips again, before leading Viktor to lay out on the bed. He rested comfortable between welcoming limbs, the two falling into a homely position.

“Forgive me, I’m going to be a little selfish…”

Their eyes met again and scarlet dusted those pale cheeks. Viktor bit his lip, unable to handle those sharp cognac hues piercing into his soul like that. He felt then a mixture of teeth, tongue, and lips at the crook of his neck before a gasp escaped those sealed lips, tanned fingers gently rolling a pink nub between their fingertips.

 

“Yuuri… ah!”

 

Another gasp as those teeth and tongue found the other nub. As Yuuri pulled himself away from Viktor’s chest, his hips rolled against the Russian, the gentle moan was music to his ears.

“Where’s that massage oil?”

Viktor reached up to the pillow, retrieving the small bottle from where it had disappeared under the bedding. He slid it into Yuuri’s grasp with a smile.

Pouring some of the oil onto his fingers, Yuuri placed the bottle somewhere he could easily find it again. His fingers trailed down the underside of Viktor’s length, another soft moan, before he delved lower.

One tanned finger pressed past that little pink pucker before it was joined by another. The moans escaping past those velvety lips could drive you insane, as Yuuri pulled them out, pushed them in, scissoring them slowly, he could feel Viktor unraveling under his touch.

He pushed deeper, striking that one spot that caused Viktor to arch his back.

“A-ah! Yuuri… _yuuuuri…._ ”

Yuuri has difficulty restraining the smile that snuck on his lips as he continued brushing the same spot over and over. He has patience that rivals his stamina. Even with poor Viktor falling apart beneath him.

The whine that escaped the silver-haired Russians lips as he removed his fingers ran straight through him, only growing harder in response. The oil bottle was back in his hands and he managed to coat himself completely, without fumbling under the seductive stare of those turquoise hues.

Before Yuuri continued towards his goal, he leaned forward, taking just the tip of Viktor into his mouth, savoring the pre-cum that was leaking. Viktor’s hips bucked up, tanned hands holding them back down as Yuuri hook those long, slender legs over the top of his shoulders.

He pulled away with a soft popping noise, releasing his grip on Viktor’s hips to get himself lined up. The tip was pressed against that small pink pucker, there was a string of pleas flowing from Viktor’s mouth before he finally pushed in.

Pale hands writhed and twisted, gripping the bed sheets as Viktor pressed his head back.

“ **Ah….ah…**.”

It was so deep, their first time in a position like this and the angle was unreal. Yuuri hit the spot with the first thrust and it was consuming him how the ravenet was moving so slowly. A moan fell from his throat before he felt Yuuri’s hand on his thighs, trickling down the soft skin of his inner thigh.

_“Y..Yuuri…”_

The Japanese skater leaned forward with one of the thrusts, thanking whatever gods were out there at the flexibility of figure skaters.

“Yes, Vitya…”

He placed a soft kiss on Viktor’s lips before the other wrapped his arms around his neck, securing him in place. Before he could reply, another longing moan slipped from his lips.

“ **D-deeper…** ”

Viktor pleaded.

“... _Faster_!”

Yuuri’s fingers, still hooked on Viktor’s inner thighs, dug into the creamy skin there before he drove himself into the other. He pushed all the way to the base, repeatedly, Viktor’s moans fueling his stamina.

“Yuuri… Yuuriiii…..”

Viktor cried out, his hands reaching up to the other’s face and for a moment their eyes met in a beautiful dance of chocolate and turquoise. He brought Yuuri’s face down for another passionate kiss, full of need.

“I...I’m going….”

Yuuri smiled with love in his eyes down at Viktor before he buried his face into the crook of his neck.

“ _Then do it already…_ ”

He chided before tracing a line up Viktor’s neck to his ear, nipping the lobe. Viktor’s fingers tangled with the ebony locks, the nails of his other hand drug down Yuuri’s back leaving red angry marks. In response, Yuuri bit into the tender flesh of Viktor’s neck and that was what rolled him over.

A hot sticky mess spilled between them and a few thrusts after, Yuuri plunged deep, filling Viktor. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s hands on his face, lips scattering kisses everywhere he could reach.

 

“Thank you for being selfish, Yuuri…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Dom!Yuuri. I also love Dom!Viktor, They both make excellent switches in my book and I fucking love it.


	10. Red Camelia's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned to face Yuuri, cupping his hands around the other’s face. A gentle smile on his lips.
> 
> “Nine is a deep love.”
> 
> Yuuri could feel his blush deepen.

“Yurio, did you happen to see where Viktor went?”

The Japanese skater was at the railing, taking a sip of water when he realized the silver-haired Russian was missing. The blond glanced around before grabbing his water bottle, taking a swig.

“Nope.”

That was when the ginger female skated over, Mila. She paced back and forth as she skated from one side to the other.

“He said something about an errand he needed to run, I dunno.”

Yuuri looked perplexed. He didn’t really need Viktor for today, he knew what he was working on but it was strange that he would disappear without saying something.

Even just a small peck on the cheek.

He continued to practice for the rest of the afternoon, peeking towards the doors every now and then, in hopes of catching Viktor’s return.

 

The afternoon practice was finally over and Yuuri had packed up early to head home. He looked to his phone screen as he head towards the doors. He pushed the glass door open with his shoulder, still distracted by this phone. He thumbed through his contacts before finally calling Viktor.

It was when he heard his familiar ringtone from Viktor’s phone(he misplaces the thing far too often in their small apartment.), that he looked up. Chocolate hues fell rested on the out of breath form of Viktor, they then fell to what he was holding in his hands.

 

It was a bouquet of flowers.

But not just any flowers. _Vibrant red_ camelia’s _._

 

Yuuri found his cheeks were warm and he was sure he matched the petal color. He laughed lightly at the other as he held out the bouquet. The Japanese skater took it and brought the flower up to his nose, inhaling the fragrance.

“You’ve done research.”

Yuuri tucked the flowers to the side, placing a kiss on Viktor’s cheek.

“It took me all afternoon to find a flower shop with nine camelia’s.”

The ravenet tilted his head to the side curiously before he hooked his arm with Viktor’s, encouraging the silver-haired Russian to walk with him.

“As you know, red camelia’s represent being in love in Japanese culture, however, in Russian culture, It’s more about the number of flowers. Even numbers are for funerals.”

Vitya made sure to point out first.

“Three is a good way to say, hey I like you. Five says, I reaaaaaaaaaaally like you. Seven is a heavy declaration of love, or a marriage proposal, because the root word for family in Russian is seven. However, nine.”

He turned to face Yuuri, cupping his hands around the other’s face. A gentle smile on his lips.

“Nine is a deep love.”

Yuuri could feel his blush deepen.

“I’m not only in love with you Yuuri, but I could never imagine being out of love with you, that’s how deep it goes.”

Viktor used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears that were welling up in those beautiful chocolate eyes.

 

Yuuri leaned up, pushing himself up with the balls of his feet, placing a kiss on Viktor’s lips.

 

“I love you too, Vitya.”

 

Viktor laughed so sweetly, still holding Yuuri’s face in his hands, he tenderly rubbed their noses together in a cutesy eskimo kiss.


	11. Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sniffle came over the phone.
> 
> “Dasvidaniya moya lyubov'....(Goodbye my love)”
> 
> Viktor hung up the phone as he caught the sound of Yuuri giggling again.

He knew it was late. How late, he wasn’t sure but he knew his alarms should have gone off by now. A turquoise hue popped open and scanned the overly bright room. He came to rest on the clock beside the bed.

 

1107.

 

A groan escaped as he pushed himself up only to crumple under his own weight. His everything ached.

That could only mean one thing. Vitkor sighed and then managed to heave himself up. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand table and drew it within the blankets with him. He scrolled through his contacts until he found who he was looking for.

“Good morning, Vitya. I was wondering when you would wake up. Yakov is certainly not happy with you sleeping in…”

A sniffle came over the phone.

“Yuuuuuri…..” 

Viktor whined quietly.

“I think I’m getting sick…”

A laugh came over the line.

“That’s what you get for playing with Makkachin in the snow without proper attire.”

Another moment passed and there was some side conversation that Viktor couldn’t quite hear. He wrinkled his nose before sneezing.

“It’s all over Yuu-chan…”

He whispered through the phone, his reply was a faded ‘what?’

“I’ve lived a good life, I mean, I am a five-time gold medalist… I met the love of my life… My only regret is not being able to see you get gold…”

Yuuri burst out laughing over the phone, he laughed himself into crying. He drew in some hard breaths to calm himself down.

“Vitya… It’s just a cold, I am sure you will be well in a few days.”

Yuuri was still chuckling and he could almost hear Viktor’s pouting over the phone.

“I’m already on my way home, I explained to Yakov that you are sick and he seemed to understand far better than I thought he would.”

Another sniffle came over the phone.

 

“Dasvidaniya moya lyubov'....(Goodbye my love)”

 

Viktor hung up the phone as he caught the sound of Yuuri giggling again. A few minutes later he managed to drag himself out of their bedroom. He was moving sluggishly under 3 heavy mink blankets. He fell onto the sofa as Makkachin trotted behind him.

He groaned loudly before he slinked out from underneath the heavy blankets. Viktor moved back into the bedroom to the chest at the foot of their bed. He pulled out three move heavy mink blankets before also grabbing Yuuri’s two blankets from the bed.

It took a moment, but he managed to make a nest on the sofa, snuggling the Japanese skater’s blankets closest. He was starting to doze off when he heard the familiar sound of the front door opening.

Another bout of laughter filled the small apartment as Yuuri walked in, slipping his shoes off at the front door. From where he was standing, all he could see was a mound of blankets.

“Vitya…”

Yuuri called out as he approached the mound. It stirred slightly before a flushed Viktor peeked out from underneath.

“Yuuri, you made it home before I expire...! That makes me so happy...”

Another chuckle and Yuuri held out a small cup of medicine. Viktor gingerly took the cup and downed the terrible tasting liquid.

“Yuurrrriiiii….”

Viktor whined again, reached out for the Japanese Skater.

“Podoydi syuda, pozhaluysta…(come here please…)”

And how could he resist? Yuuri wandered around to the front of the couch as the other made an attempt to lift up the blankets and make room. The ravenet found it easy to snuggle under, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist.

“You’re so warm…”

Viktor snuggled in closer, causing another laugh from Yuuri.

“Wouldn’t this have been easier on the bed?”

But before he could warrant a response from the silver-haired Russian, he was fast asleep. Yuuri smiled and slipped his glasses off, managing to put them on the side table. However, out of curiosity, he quickly counted the layer.

“Eight!”

He said, shocked. They were under eight layers of heavy blankets. He smiled and leaned up, placing a small kiss on Viktor’s chin before he dozed off himself.


	12. Itadakimasu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turquoise hues glanced over the countertops as he asked. Onions, white rice, ginger, honey, some sort of thick white carrot, and strange rust coloured… fruits? He had no idea but they were stored in a jar.
> 
> “Yakov said I would have my hands full taking care of you…”
> 
> Yuuri winked as Viktor turned his attention back to the Japanese skater.

Viktor stirred awake earlier this morning when his tired eyes rested on the clock it was only eight thirty-seven. He seemed more curious about the array of aromas that was flooding their bedroom. Makkachin wagged his tail as the Russian reached over and scratched behind his ears, the fluffy pup having taken the snuggling spot of Yuuri.

He bundled himself up in only one blanket this time, putting on his slippers before making his way out of the bedroom.

“Good morning Vitya.”

He was greeted by a smiling Yuuri at the head of the stove, stirring who knows what in one of their pots. As he drew closer, Viktor recognized some of the smells, mostly the smell of ginger.

“Breakfast is almost done.”

Viktor nodded and grabbed a tissue before sitting at the table, snuggling into his blanket.

“What about practice?”

Turquoise hues glanced over the countertops as he asked. Onions, white rice, ginger, honey, some sort of thick white carrot, and strange rust coloured… fruits? He had no idea but they were stored in a jar.

“Yakov said I would have my hands full taking care of you…”

Yuuri winked as Viktor turned his attention back to the Japanese skater.

“So he said to phone him when you were feeling better. Now…”

Viktor was fascinated with watching Yuuri move around this kitchen. He watched him pull out two bowls, two mugs and a ladle. Whatever was in the pot was now being spooned into the bowls, which he placed beside the cutting board where some of the rusty fruits were. He chopped them with ease before garnishing them over the bowls of white porridge.

He then took the kettle from the stove and poured what looked like an amber liquid into the mugs. Yuuri gathered the dishes and put them on a tray, moving towards the table, taking a seat in front of Viktor.

Viktor stared at the bowl, then looked to the mug.

“Remedies from Obaasan. When I was little and got ill, she’d make me Okayu, which is just a rice porridge, but she would add onion and umeboshi to it.”

He looked to Yuuri.

“Umeboshi?”

“Pickled plums. They are an… acquired taste. She would also make green tea with daikon, honey, ginger, and umeboshi. The umeboshi tastes much better in the tea, but it still tastes just as good on the okayu.”

With a smile on his lips, Viktor put his hands together.

“Itadakimasu.”

He then looked to Yuuri.

“Thank you for sharing this with me.”

 

A blush flushed Yuuri’s cheeks.

“Get well Vitya.”


	13. I spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “After twister, I don’t know what we could play… Everything seems so… bland.”
> 
> Yuuri laughed lightly.
> 
> “I’m sorry… We can play whatever…”

“So what are we playing tonight for game night?”

Yuuri asked, spying Viktor in the kitchen as he exited the bedroom. He had just gotten home from a jog with Makkachin. A groan came from the kitchen table as well a dull thump.

“Vitya… Don’t hit your head on the table...:”

Viktor rolled his forehead back and forth over the wood.

“After twister, I don’t know what we could play… Everything seems so… bland.”

Yuuri laughed lightly.

“I’m sorry… We can play whatever…”

His hands rested on Viktor’s shoulder before his fingers began to knead the muscles there. A few minutes into the massage, Viktor stood up abruptly.

“I’ve got it!”

He grabbed Yuuri’s hands, playing kisses on them before he moved around the kitchen island, pulling out a kettle. He filled it and put it on the stove. He moved to the cabinets next and dug out two matching travel cups, one was violet and then other was indigo, something that was made for them.

Viktor continued to rummage around the kitchen, Yuuri sat at the kitchen table. The ravenet was scrolling through a newsfeed when the Russian set the mug in front of him. 

“Let’s go, let’s go!!”

He was already at the door as Yuuri was standing. He smiled, grabbing his mug and following suit. Viktor laced his fingers with Yuuri’s, holding the door to outside open for him. They had been walking for about a minute before Viktor spoke up.

“Okay… I spy…”

 

Yuuri started laughing, almost to the point they had to stop walking so he could catch his breath.

 

_ “What?” _

Viktor sounded offended, putting a small pout on his lips before he tugged on the other’s hand.

 

“Nothing… Nothing at all…”

He wiped the tears from his eyes, pulling Viktor close and placing a kiss on those soft lips. That seemed to fix the Russian’s spirits and they continued walking.

“I couldn’t imagine a better game night.”

Yuuri soon said, taking a sip of his tea after removing the bag, tossing it into a nearby garbage can. Those turquoise hues lit up, returning the other’s smile as they spent Monday evening walking the streets of St. Petersburg playing I Spy.


	14. Romantic Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was he going to do this? There was no avoiding the thing once you got into the flat. But he didn’t want to scare the soul out of the poor Russian as he came home. Then it dawned on him and he hopped up on the edge of the island countertop.
> 
> Perfect.
> 
> He was facing the living room but was positioned behind the sofa. But from here, he could see Viktor when he came in, serve him some wine and then get the show on the road. Yuuri ran his fingers through his hair, sighing heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's choice of music is Katy Perry's Dark Horse, btw.
> 
> I don't own YOI <3
> 
> //text message//

Cognac hues sat there staring.

 

About twenty minutes had passed since he finally got the thing up and secure. Because of the high ceilings in their flat, he had to have the thing custom ordered. Which meant research. Oh-so embarrassing research. However, he was grateful for his friendship with Christophe, who was the biggest help in finding something of quality with the height he needed. Thinking of the swiss, Yuuri grabbed his phone from the table and scrolled through his contacts, shooting off a text to the dirty blond.

_ //Happy Birthday Chris.// _

He hadn’t expected the almost immediate response.

_ //Merci beaucoup ;) Have Viktor send me a picture for my birthday.// _

A hefty scarlet painted Yuuri’s cheeks as he stared at the message.

_ //I… make no promises.// _

Yuuri should be used to this now. It was Christophe for heaven’s sake. He could feel the heat from his face as he remembered the photos from the banquet. His eyes drifted back to the thing in the center of the living room, having sudden second thoughts about it. A text notification drew him away from his doubts.

_ //Vous taquinez...// _ (You tease.)

Yuuri rolled his eyes before another message came through. It was Viktor this time. He sighed a breath of relief, opening the message.

_ //I’m on my way home, Moya lyubov'...// _ (my love)

He smiled before he was sent into panic mode. Did he have everything ready? He looked to the counter. He made Viktor some mulled hot wine to enjoy. Moving to the counter, he poured a small portion into a glass, chugging the hot beverage faster than he intended.

Yuuri practically flew into the bedroom, momentarily thanking Yurio in the back of his mind for ‘babysitting’ Makkachin for the night. The blond did it willingly just so that way he didn’t have to hear about their plans. And Yura didn’t mind the pup’s company.

The ravenet stripped out of his clothing, carefully putting on the custom made outfit. He gave himself a once over before he headed back into the living room space.

His stomach was tossing and turning and he felt dizzy. The butterflies were overwhelming. Yuuri managed to make his way into the kitchen, checking on the wine, making sure it was still warm.

How was he going to do this? There was no avoiding the thing once you got into the flat. But he didn’t want to scare the soul out of the poor Russian as he came home. Then it dawned on him and he hopped up on the edge of the island countertop. 

 

**Perfect.**

 

He was facing the living room but was positioned behind the sofa. But from here, he could see Viktor when he came in, serve him some wine and then get the show on the road. Yuuri ran his fingers through his hair, sighing heavily.

The pounding in his chest was unreal. It took Viktor 15 minutes to walk from the rink, where he had to absolutely practice today. Not that Yuuri minded, it gave Viktor a reason to be out of the flat, and when inspiration strikes, who is he to deny his love.

 

He was beginning to feel light-headed at the anticipation.

It was also driving him _wild._

That was when the sound of keys in the lock caught his attention.

 

**Showtime.**

 

“Yuuri! I’m ho-----”

Yuuri was too far back in the kitchen to see Viktor yet, but he could only assume that the silver-haired Russian was staring at the gift in the center of their living room.

“Welcome home, Vitya…”

He tried his damnedest to keep his tone under control, as opposed to his heart. Until their eyes met as Viktor peered around the corner. A  _ very _ seductive smile played his lips. Yuuri slid off the counter and moved to the warmed pot of wine. Ladling some into a glass, he moved towards Viktor, every step planned, his demeanor unmistakably flirtatious.

Viktor’s mouth had opened and closed a number of times now and by the time that Yuuri had slipped the glass into his hand, he was utterly speechless. With a hand on Viktor’s chest, he moved around the other, his fingers hooking with that long tanned coat. The ravenet encouraged Viktor to remove it, the glass of wine switching hands.

“Go, sit.”

Viktor just nodded and moved over to the sofa. He was taken entirely by surprise. He was expecting, maybe, dinner, some sofa time snuggles. But _this_.

 

This was out of left field.

 

Turquoise hues raked over the other, head to toe, and it registered that Yuuri was in something that resembled his Eros costume. At least that is what it reminded Viktor of. He was clad in a pair of black boxer briefs. Gracing those long legs were a pair of thigh-high tights, one opaque and the other fishnet. Blue gems decorating the tops of the tights. He continued down further and his breath hitched. 

A pair of four-inch heels. They were beautiful and simple, a single strap over the toes and the second strap crossed over in an X shape and tied behind his heel in a bow, also decorated with ice blue gems.

He thought Yuuri looked taller, and those luscious legs looked amazing. His gaze devoured the sight in front of him, Yuuri had bent over to turn on the stereo beneath the television. Viktor took an overly portioned drink of his warm wine. 

Viktor was taken off guard as a pair of chocolate hues appeared in front of his face. Yuuri slid his phone into the Russian’s grasp.

 

“Press play when you’re ready.”

 

Yuuri then slipped away, continuing to leave Viktor speechless. He took a deep breath in Yuuri’s wake, his scent was intoxicating. Some sort of new perfume? It smelled of cinnamon and blueberries and was simply entrancing.

The ravenet leaned against the stripper pole that was in the middle of the living room. The opaque leg was bent at the knee with the other outstretched. His right arm was raised above him, his left pulled his fingers through his hair. The sun was setting in the background, spilling reds and oranges across Yuuri's tanned skin.

 

Viktor barely took a thought to what he did next, his phone was already out and he snapped a picture as Yuuri glanced towards him. As if queued, Viktor hit play on the other’s phone.

 

A gentle bass beat came over the speakers, and those tanned fingers pulled down his bare chest. Yuuri turned, to he was now facing the pole, his body moving in sync with the beat. He crouched down before standing slowly, his hips pressed towards the steel.

He took a few steps in so he was standing between Viktor and the pole. He rolled his head forward, letting it roll back on its own. 

_Left._ **Right.** _Left._ His hips snapped in time with the beat. He kicked up his right leg, moving so naturally in those heels. Their gazes met again, Yuuri slinking back over to the side of the pole, rolling his hips again as he turned. 

His hips snapped in time with the beat. He kicked up his right leg, moving so naturally in those heels. Their gazes met again, Yuuri slinking back over to the side of the pole, rolling his hips again as he turned. 

The Japanese skater thrust towards the pole again before rocking his hips around again. He dropped to a crouch again, hand on the pole as he rose slowly before dropping to the floor again. Yuuri fell so easily into a splits position, back to Viktor as he bounced his hips towards the floor.

While in that position, he glanced over his shoulder, sultry gaze locking with Viktor’s and he barely heard the soft moan that escaped those lips over the music.

Yuuri rolled over, he supported himself on one arm as he lifted his hips, rolling them towards the silver-haired Russian before he kicked his left leg into the air. Fingers grasped the pole again and he pressed into it, rising slow.

He lifted his arms into the air, one at a time with the music, keeping Viktor’s attention on his hips as they moved around smoothly with the music. A lone hand was on the pole now, his feet apart as he ducked his head down, dragging his free hand up and over the fishnet leg, and over his chest. His gaze burned into Viktor.

He exchanged hands on the pole, gaze held with those turquoise hues as he hooked his right foot at the bottom of the pole. Yuuri drew his left leg up and out, allowing gravity to pull him around the pole. He caught himself on the other side, and turned, back against the pole with the same leg up, taking another graceful spin around the pole.

Yuuri looked to Viktor again before pulling his fingers through his hair and leaning forward, allowing for another spin around the pole, sinking down to the ground as he laid against it. He pulled his right leg towards him, his body encircled the pole as his other leg pushed out into a split again, his ass towards the Russian.

Yuuri continued to flow with the music, rolling over, his chest popped off the ground before he moved around to the other side of the pole, repeating the action. He lifted himself slowly, his body responding to the beats as he stepped seductively around the pole until he was in front of it again, facing those piercing turquoise hues.

The ravenet hadn’t noticed, but at some point, Viktor had polished off his drink and pulled his hardened length from its captivity, stroking it gently. Viktor had been utterly captivated with him.

Yuuri bit his lip, tongue licking a lone finger before he dropped down the pole, knees spread. His hips rocked as he crept back up before dropping again. As he stood, he stepped around the pole again, grabbing it with both hands as he threw his head back. He kicked his leg up, shooting another look towards Viktor, a steady stream of soft moans escaping his lips as he watched.

Both hands grasped the pole as Yuuri lifted his knees, spinning around the back of the pole with arm support alone before he gripped himself to stop. Poised center pole, slender legs towards the other as he kicked them out into split mid-air. Yuuri eased down, taking a couple more steps before he rag dolled on a single arm around the pole, with the fishnet-clad leg pointed towards Viktor as he sunk onto the ground.

 

He dipped his head back before he pushed himself forward, crawling across the short distance, and sliding perfectly between Viktor’s legs. Yuuri ran the tip of his nose along the back side of Viktor’s member before pressing the tip against his tongue, a gasp falling from Viktor’s lips.

Pale hands fell away as Yuuri pulled the length into his mouth, the Russian could feel the tip hit the back of the other’s throat and moaned. Yuuri rested his hands on Viktor’s thighs, his head bobbing slowly in time with the remainder of the music.

From the erotic dance, to the mixture of tongue and teeth, those sucking and slurping noises caused Viktor to throw his head back, groaning in the base of his throat, threading his fingers into those ebony locks.

 

“Y...Yuuri…”

 

Viktor’s voice was gravelly from trying to keep his voice down while Yuuri danced. The Japanese Skater heard his name and slid the tip to the back of his throat again. Pulling those chocolate hues up to lock with turquoise as he did so.

 

That was **it.**

 

Viktor called out his name again, his hips pushing just a little further down the other’s throat as it twitched, throbbing gently and Yuuri drank up every bit of the creamy fluid. The ravenet pulled back, a soft sucking noise in his wake. His eyes met Viktor’s again as he licked his lips.

 

“ _Боже мой ты так красива…(Bozhe_ moy _ty_ tak krasiva _/oh my god, you are so beautiful…)_ ”

 

Viktor wrapped his fingers around Yuuri’s chin possessively, pulling the slender creature into his lap.

“как я могу быть так повезло…(kak ya mogu byt' tak povezlo, How can I be so lucky…)”

A scarlet flush brushed across Yuuri’s cheeks, his arms wrapped around the other’s neck. A soft kiss on those lips.

“С днем Святого Валентина…(S dnem Svyatogo Valentina/Happy Valentine’s Day)”

 

This time it was Yuuri breaking the silence. A growl rumbling in Viktor’s throat at the Japanese beauty speaking his native tongue. His fingers found their way hooked into the waistband of Yuuri’s boxer-briefs, as he rolled the two so Yuuri was pinned beneath him on the sofa.

 

“Этой ночью вы все мое. (Etoy noch'yu vy vse moye/Tonight you’re all mine.)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. I love these boys. I love how switchy they can be and that they are both just fine in either role. Be still my raging heart. *swoons* 
> 
> Sidenote: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY SEXUAL MUSE, CHRISTOPHE :* <3 <3 Love him. 
> 
> Oh, I love how Yuuri broke Viktor so badly he couldn't think or speak in English. *faints*


	15. New Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So… I am going to go get a drink to go…”
> 
> Tanned fingers slid a card, a key card, across the white table cloth.
> 
> “I’ll meet you upstairs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own YOI <3

Viktor tugged lightly on the sleeves of his dress coat after having checked his outer coat checked. Turquoise hues shifted around the restaurant, searching. There was beautiful piano music playing in the background, the atmosphere romantic. There was silent chatting amongst the patrons. 

The restaurant had a very historic feel to it, from the golden chandeliers to the stone and posh decorations. But the pop of red from the chairs gave it a modern feel.

He had received a text message from Yuuri earlier that afternoon, after having mysteriously disappeared that morning. It contained a time, location and what he should wear. 

_ //The Caviar Bar at 1900, wear that gray suit with the maroon dress shirt and black tie ;)// _

He was about ten minutes early, but from his brief scan around the room, Yuuri wasn’t there yet. He sighed as he was approached by a hostess. Viktor kindly explained he was waiting for someone and she went about her business.

Looking to his phone once more, he decided to send Yuuri a text.

_ //I was so excited, I got here a little early, it looks like you aren’t here yet, so I am going to wait at the bar for you.// _

The silver-haired Russian was making his way over to the simple, but stylish black and white bar, when he received a quick response from Yuuri.

_ //I’m already here, look around again.// _

Curious, Viktor gave the room another scan, brows furrowed as he did so. It then felt like everything in room had stopped.

 

The music.

The people’s conversations.

His breath.

 

Time had stopped in that moment. 

 

Viktor would always recognize those captivating, chocolate hues.  _ Always.  _ It was everything else that stole his breath away. Viktor had noticed that Yuuri’s hair had been growing out, but really showed now. Those ebony locks were pulled back in a loose ponytail, a small portion of the hair that was pulled back had been weaved into a braid. Some of the shorter strands were brushing against the back of his neck.

Yuuri’s back was bare, but a piece of black silk was around his waist, with two pieces trailing up his chest, tying at the base of his neck in a bow, forming quite the plummeting neckline. The black silk formed around his hips, coming to a point.

From his waist flowed an indigo-blue silk skirt with a very revealing slit up the side, a familiar slender leg peeked out from underneath, those same luscious heels from yesterday pointed out. Viktor smiled as their eyes met again before he spotted the empty seat that was now pulled out beside Yuuri.

As he approached, his eyes danced all over Yuuri’s face, he could now see the minimal make-up the other had on. Just enough to highlight his best features, those eyes, those cheekbones, those lips.

Yuuri leaned forward, elbows on the bar as Viktor joined him. Yuuri smiled as he lifted the small glass of rose coloured liquid to his lips. But before Viktor could utter a single word, the same hostess from before had made her way to them, touching Yuuri gently on the shoulder. The Japanese skater flashed a smile before turning to his partner.

“Our table is ready. I guess it’s good that you got here early, then you never would have found me.”

That clever wink before Yuuri slid off the plush bar stool could have killed him right then. However, before the other could slink off too far with those seductive hips, Viktor wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling Yuuri close.

“Мой(Moy/Mine)”

The scarlet of Yuuri’s blush bled through the thin layer of make-up. As the hostess showed them their table, Viktor moved behind the other, pulling his chair out for him, gently pushing him in as he sat. Yuuri laughed softly as he watched the other take his seat. The hostess handed them menus and then excused herself so they could decide.

“Did I break you again? You know... I am still learning Russian and while I can piece together what you say… I can’t understand everything.”

“I never know what’s coming next with you, Yuuri…”

Viktor watched the ravenet take another sip of his drink.

“You are… simply… breathtaking...incomparable...изумительный(izumitel'nyy/Heavenly, Marvelous, amazing). Sorry, I couldn’t think of a better word…”

Yuuri laughed again, that beautiful laugh before opening his menu as the hostess returned. Viktor had been ensnared again with the captivating skater in front of him, just watching Yuuri made his heart soar, he barely registered when it was his turn to order. 

**“Oh!”**

A blush furiously crossed his cheeks as the hostess and Yuuri exchanged a soft glance, both giggling at him. Viktor barely read over the menu before picking something from the seafood section, returning the menu to the hostess.

“So.. How?”

It was after another sip of the rose beverage before Yuuri answered.

“I have a sister who is seven years older than me and for the longest time, wanted nothing more than a little sister.”

Those cognac hues narrowed languidly.

“I learned and adapted.”

 

A shiver ran Viktor’s spine as the point of Yuuri’s foot ran up the inside of his calf to his knee.

 

“I also recruited the assistance of Mila, she helped with the make-up and dress shopping.”

Viktor smiled in response.

“So that is where you have been all day.”

Yuuri grinned mischievously. 

“Not exactly. I wanted to do this yesterday, but the earliest reservation I could make was for this evening.”

The hostess politely interrupted their conversation as she brought over the appetizer Yuuri ordered. It was a double of the same dish, one for Viktor and one for Yuuri. The hostess explained the dish to them, under the caviar was a blini, or buckwheat pancake. The first one she gestured to was a slightly larger black roe, the beluga, the second was smaller and blackish gold in colour, the oscietra, and the vibrant orange was the salmon. There was a small smear of smetana, or a sour cream under each of the caviar. She named the small glasses of vodka for them and then excused herself again.

 

Their main courses came shortly after and they enjoyed the music, the silence of just their company, and the amazing food. After the hostess cleared their plates again, Yuuri leaned forward, closing the small distance between them.

 

“So… I am going to go get a drink to go…”

 

Tanned fingers slid a card, a key card, across the white table cloth.

 

“I’ll meet you upstairs?”

 

Viktor didn’t have a chance to respond before his already tipsy succubus placed a peck on his lips, heading in the direction of the bar. Turquoise hues followed before he swiped the card from the table and by the time he caught up with Yuuri at the bar, his decision was cemented.

As the ravenet leaned on the bar to place another drink order, Viktor stepped in behind him, hand resting against the bar, his hips pressing them together. Pale fingers brushed against the smooth skin of the Japanese Skater’s leg, slipped between the split in the skirt. He felt a small length of string there and smiled.

By this point, a blush had painted Yuuri’s cheeks at the proximity of Viktor in such a crowded place. The silver-haired Russian waited patiently as the other placed his order before ordering a drink for himself. Yuuri’s face grew a deeper crimson feeling Viktor’s breath on his ear.

“You have until the bartender gets back to take them off and hand them to me.”

It was the quiet gasp that made Viktor smile.

“R-r-right here?”

Viktor ran the tip of his nose from the bottom of Yuuri’s ear to the top.

“Was I not clear enough?”

He gently cleared his throat, his voice dropping onto a heavy tone.

 

“ _Toru._ Sorera. **Ofu.** (Take. Them. Off.)”

 

The ravenet had to focus, keep his body under control but gods be damned, each word that Russian said throbbed every nerve ending in his body. Tanned fingers absently replaced pale ones as he hooked one around the black band under his skirt. It took minimal effort to tug the piece of cloth down. Yuuri felt the soft textile slip down his legs, now resting on his heels.

That was where he had to make a choice on how to do this. His other hand supporting his weight on the bar, he sunk to his knees, Viktor was now towering over him. Yuuri took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. He sheepishly pulled the cloth around his heels, trying not to draw too much attention to himself and he stood, keeping the slinky black thong in front and hidden.

Viktor leaned back against Yuuri as the bartender returned, two drinks in hand. The Russian smiled, taking his drink at the same time, his other hand traced Yuuri’s hip and down the crease of this thigh, retrieving the unmentionables, easing them into his pocket without notice.

 

_ “Arigato.” _

 

Viktor casually smiled and began heading in the direction of the main part of the hotel, primarily towards the elevator. Yuuri gathered his drink, offering a smile to the bartender before making his departure as well.

The silver-haired Russian stood in front of the elevator with his hand in his pocket, rubbing the smooth fabric between his fingers. 

The elevator doors dinged open just as Yuuri caught up. He just couldn't seem to rid himself of his blush as he felt Viktor’s hand on the small of his back, ushering him into the small space. The ravenet leaned against the back wall, waiting with curiosity as Viktor pressed and held the doors closed button before hitting the buttons for the fifth floor.

 

The Japanese skater had to cover his mouth to silence his moan as the other turned, something devilish in those turquoise hues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. First off, let me tell you how jealous I am of the things they are eating. MMMMM!
> 
> Second, I must have stared at the end of this chapter for HOURS. Where I stopped seemed like a good place and yet, a bad place because I could continue on. I mean, in my mind, that elevator went up and woo... But I love me some Dommy!Viktor. He is the more... experienced... one after all.
> 
> Some outfit shoutouts:  
> All credit to the artists. ^_^
> 
> This photo inspired everything: https://mobile.twitter.com/whitemop_jog/status/816865216361177088/photo/1  
> Yuuri's dress inspiration, I was googling things for flat chested girls XD: http://oi64.tinypic.com/2ev88wi.jpg  
> Viktor's suit, just picture a maroon shirt and black tie: http://aka-shiro.deviantart.com/art/Suit-653370507


	16. Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *holds heart* T_T

Yuuri stretched as he glanced around the room, before spotting a bundle of silver hair nestled in the blankets beside him. This bed was immensely plush, which was not the worst, but their bed at the apartment far more comfortable. He absently rubbed his tanned wrists, surprised that a silk tie would leave marks.

Red painted across his cheeks before he slipped free from the bed. It was a very nice room, very posh. Yuuri moved to the terrace window and opened the curtain, allowing the sunlight to pour through. On the table beside the terrace doors, there was a small overnight bag. 

He was overly thankful that Mila had reminded him of it. He had never been in the situation of a “walk of shame”, as the students back in America called it, and he never wanted to be. Chocolate hues caught sight of himself in the mirror opposite the bed as he wandered past with things to shower with. Yuuri was very particular about his body and hair products.

He laughed lightly. Not that he could wear the dress again, it was far too revealing, and after last night, his body was littered in small red bite marks that the dress would not hide. He once again thanked the overnight bag.

 

Yuuri froze in the doorway of the bathroom.

Staring at the mirror.

 

In the top left corner was a pink post-it note that read: Why  **I** love you…

Centered on the mirror was a barrage of pink post-it notes in the shape of a heart. He couldn’t help the heat of a blush that covered his cheeks as he picked the first note off the mirror.

 

_ The way you stand by my side. _

 

Yuuri plucked another.

 

_ You always find new ways to surprise me. _

 

He laughed.

 

_ The way you play with my hair as I fall asleep. _

 

When did Viktor write all of these?

 

_ The way you act like a dork but make me laugh _ .

_ How you always look deep into my eyes. _

_ How you can make my heart melt with your soft lips. _

_ The way you hold my hand so tight. _

 

With a subconscious fondness, Yuuri began to play with the gold ring on his finger.

 

_ How you always know what to say when I get mad at you. _

_ The way you look when I get all dressed up. _

_ The way you look when you get all dressed up. _

_ The smile you give after I’m done kissing you. _

 

His fingers brushed his lips with a smile.

 

_ The way you walk when you get sad. _

_ The look in your eyes when you get jealous. _

_ The way you sing all cheesy. _

_ How you listen to me talk for hours. _

_ The sincerity in your eyes. _

_ Your ability to calm me. _

_ The way you say my name. _

 

Yuuri chuckled at that one, not sure he was going to be able to say much today.

 

_ Because you are a gentleman on the streets… _

_...but a god in the sheets. _

_ How your eyes light up when you see me. _

_ How much fun we have together. _

_ Your support. _

_ Because you look good in girl pants. _

_ For being my spoon, big or little. _

 

His heart was racing the more notes he peeled off the mirror and read.

 

_ Our sickeningly adorable antics. _

_ Our naps together. _

_ Our pet names. _

_ For being the epitome of “my better half.” _

_ You actually put effort into me. _

 

Yuuri’s breath hitched at that last one.

 

_ Your scent on everything. _

_ The way you talk on the ice. _

_ You are a large source of my body heat. _

_ Because you are my best friend. _

_ The way you cry. _

_ How I feel safe in your arms. _

_ For making me feel I am worth loving. _

_ For not expecting me to be perfect. _

_ For saving me. _

 

The very last note, which had been buried under the others.

 

_ Hurry up and win  _ **_Gold_ ** _ so I can  _ **_marry you._ **

 

Everything was going blurry, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. It had to have been a horrible noise he was making, a mixture of laughing and crying. He felt arms snake around his waist, a chin resting on his shoulder.

 

_ “Yurotchka…” _

 

Yuuri twisted in Viktor’s grasp, turning so he could wrap his arms around the other, face buried in his shoulder.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry…”

Yuuri shook his head furiously, leaning back to meet worried turquoise hues with cognac. Before Viktor could say another word, Yuuri pushed up on the balls of his feet, pressing their lips together. A passionate mix lips and tongues. 

Viktor laughed as they separated. He brought a hand to Yuuri’s cheek and brushed some ebony locks out of his face. Then spilled kisses over the tear-stained cheeks.

“Anata o hontōni aishiteimasu…(I love you so much.)”

Viktor muttered as he pulled away, their gazes meeting again. Yuuri’s cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink.

“Я люблю Вас всем моим сердцем…(YA lyublyu Vas vsem moim serdtsem/I love you with all of my heart…)”

As they kissed again, tears spilled from Yuuri’s eyes again.


	17. Family Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ravenet had followed the blond over, who was grunting and groaning, and now rested his arm on his shoulder, effectively withdrawing the other from his thoughts.
> 
> “Yura…”
> 
> The Japanese Skater whispered quietly. He was met with angry emerald eyes.
> 
> “Have you grown?”
> 
> A rather exasperated groan fell from the blond skater, which then drew Viktor into their conversation.
> 
> “Five centimeters! I've grown 5 centimeters!”(2in)

The knock on his door came as a startle. He wasn't expecting anyone. It was six o’clock at night, so the mail had already come. No missed calls or texts. A pale hand pushed a blond lock out of his face as he headed for the door.

“Yuuuuura, we know you are in there!”

Emerald hues rolled before he opened the door, only to be knocked to the ground by an overly excited bundle of brown fluff. A laughed escaped the lips of the small blond as he brought his hands up to the ears of the fluff ball, scratching vigorously.

“And a hello to you too Makkachin.”

The dog trotted into the small apartment as a hand extended out towards the Russian on the ground. A grumble and faint blush later, Yuuri helped Yura to his feet. The blond brushed himself off before turning towards the dog once again.

“Makkachin, I'm giving you fair warning. Leave Anastaysia alone, she being grumpy today and she'll get you on the nose.”

A soft chuckle came from behind him as he turned back to the ravenet who was shutting the door.

“So what brings me the unfortune of having the two of you over here?”

“It's Friday Yurio!”

The other voice came from the kitchen.

“That means Family dinner! We didn't have a chance to have dinner last Friday because we were playing I Spy.”

Another giggle came from Yuuri. The small blond wandered into the kitchen, giving the various containers that Viktor was arranging on the countertop a strange look.

“So what are we having for dinner?”

Yura knew there was no point in fighting the two. He knew they brought Makkachin with so the dog would distract while Viktor infiltrated. It was a tactic Viktor deployed well and now he was pulling Yuuri into his devious plans. A new trifecta. And you would think he had learned by now. But no, he hasn't.

The ravenet had followed the blond over, who was grunting and groaning, and now rested his arm on his shoulder, effectively withdrawing the other from his thoughts.

 

“Yura…”

 

The Japanese Skater whispered quietly. He was met with angry emerald eyes.

 

“Have you grown?”

 

A rather exasperated groan fell from the blond skater, which then drew Viktor into their conversation.

 

“ **Five** centimeters! I've grown _five_  centimeters!”(2in)

 

Both Viktor and Yuuri exchanged a soft glance before they burst out laughing. Yura threw himself into a chair at the small dining table. Viktor smiled towards Yura, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“It's is not the end of the world Yura. I had a growth spurt around the same age. You should be glad we are almost out of season. Instead of in the middle of one. You'll have plenty of time to adjust. Just take it slowly.”

Setting the plates beside Viktor, Yuuri laughed before searching for serving utensils.

“You should know better, Vitya. Yuratchka slows down for no one!”

A loud thump on the kitchen table only made the two laugh harder. A groan followed in the wake of their laughter. Somewhere amidst the grumbling from the blond, he muttered something along the lines of, ‘why did I open the front door?’

The sound of a plate sliding in front of Yurio cause him to lift his head, staring down at the two plates before him.

“Perogies?”

The ravenet nodded in response, having been the one to place the plate in front of him.

“Vitya wanted some comfort food, so he spent the day teaching me how to make Perogies.”

A tanned finger pointed to the left plate.

“These are savory.”

Then to the right plate.

“These are sweet.”

They were joined a moment later by the silver-haired russian, who already was munching on a Perogie.

“Vkusno!”

The blond stared at his plates as both Yuuri and Viktor began eating. Chocolate hues diverted from his plate and were now silently watching Yura. There was a soft kick under the table that drew Viktor’s attention to Yuuri. The Japanese skater motioned with a nod of the head towards the blond. Turquoise hues joined in observing the younger Russian.

A hefty sigh left Viktor’s lips a moment later before he spoke up.

“Yura, what is on your mind?”

“Ничего(Nichego/Nothing).”

He picked up one of the sweet perogies, discovering it was strawberries and farmer’s cheese as he bit into it.

 

**“Yuri.”**

 

The ravenet couldn’t help but smile. Viktor was using his serious voice, his ‘big brother’ voice.

“в чем дело?(v chem delo/Whats the matter?)”

The blond let out an exasperated groan, shifting his gaze from Yuuri then to Viktor, staring him down.

"Хорошо! (khorosho!/Okay, Fine!)”

His emerald gaze lowered to the side, staring again at the plates of perogies. His face dusted a light pink colour.

“Является ли… беспокоить тебя...будучи ростом выше Yuuri? (Yavlyayetsya li… bespokoit' tebya… buduchi rostom vyshe Yuuri?/ Does it… bother you… being taller than Yuuri?)”

Yuuri looked curiously between the two, having heard his name. Viktor stared for a moment, long and hard at Yura before a smile broke out on those lips again. He turned to Yuuri, whose brows furrowed in confusion.

“Никогда. (nikogda./Never.)”

He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Yuuri’s lips, earning a rightful gagging noise from Yura across the table.

 

**“GROSS!”**

 

An almost wicked looking smile crossed the ravenet’s lips as he looked back to Yura, he reached for one of his own sweet perogies.

“I had my own final growth spurt just after I turned 18. So you never know who will end up taller.”

**The two had never seen Yura’s face turn so red before.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost ended it with Yurio yelling gross. Then the little demon on my shoulder told me No. I mean, Yuuri is learning Russian after all, it shouldn't be too hard for him to piece together what he said... *GRINS*
> 
> I can see it later.
> 
> Yura: *skypes Otabek* BEKKKKKKKAAAAA *tears in eyes*  
> Otabek: Yes, Yura?  
> Yura: I grew 5 cms! And Yuuri and Viktor made fun of me for it....  
> Otabek: *boards plane immediately* (OR) I grew 15cm, it'll be okay.(So.... I definitely did think in a lower region when I typed this. Nope. NOPE.)
> 
> Beka Bear! Beka Bear! <3 <3 <3
> 
> And Yes, I named Yura's cat Anastaysia.


	18. Gimme Gimme Gimme!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor clapped his hands before pulling things out of the bags.
> 
> A box of popcorn.  
> Two bottles of wine. You just can’t not watch this movie without wine.  
> A couple of pints of ice cream. One in each of their favorite flavours. Okay, okay, it was gelato. Italian’s make ice cream better than Russian’s do anyway. Strawberry for Viktor and Sea Salt Caramel for Yuuri.  
> And a couple of small bags of chocolate Ponchiki(Russian Donuts)
> 
> Viktor was pulling the cork out of the wine, they settled on a Pinot Noir, even though Viktor preferred the robust Cabernet Sauvignon, as Yuuri returned to his side, a pair of wine glasses in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own YOI!
> 
> Thank you so much for the kind comments and kudos so far! I just realized we are little more than halfway through the prompts! <3

“ _Yuuri!_ **Yuuri!!!!** ”

Yuuri winced, looking up from his book, staring directly across the couch at Viktor. His feet were resting in the other’s lap as Viktor had priorly been scrolling through his phone. His glasses were pushed up into those ebony locks.

“I’m sitting right next to you, you don’t have to yell.”

The silver-haired Russian sat up and leaned towards Yuuri, he was practically crawling on the other, capturing him between his arms and legs.

“Let’s have a movie night!”

He smiled brightly as Yuuri shut his bookmark in his book, resting the book in his lap as he looked back at Viktor.

“Okay. What movie?”

Their noses touched.

“A surprise. It's definitely a guilty pleasure...”

Yuuri sighed.

“Okay. Do you want snacks?”

Viktor nodded feverishly. The ravenet couldn't help but laugh, leaning forward to place a sweet kiss on those lips.

“Right, what do you want?”

Viktor jumped up and nearly tripped over the poor sleeping pup on the floor beside the couch. He was heading for the closet.

“Let's go. Let's go!”

Before Yuuri could even react, his coat was thrown at him. He was laughing as he was slid it over his shoulders, buttoning the front.

“Okay, okay. You must really like this movie.”

A scarlet blush crossed Viktor’s cheeks as he opened the front door for the other.

“I just can’t believe we haven’t sat down to watch it yet…”

* * *

They returned about half an hour latter with a couple bags full of snacks and things. Yuuri piled it on the counter before moving to remove his coat. Viktor clapped his hands before pulling things out of the bags.

 

A box of popcorn.

Two bottles of wine. You just can’t not watch this movie without wine.

A couple of pints of ice cream. One in each of their favorite flavours. Okay, okay, it was gelato. Italian’s make ice cream better than Russian’s do anyway. Strawberry for Viktor and Sea Salt Caramel for Yuuri.

And a couple of small bags of chocolate Ponchiki(Russian Donuts)

 

Viktor was pulling the cork out of the wine, they settled on a Pinot Noir, even though Viktor preferred the robust Cabernet Sauvignon, as Yuuri returned to his side, a pair of wine glasses in hand. The Japanese skater then grabbed one of the bags of popcorn from the box, heading for the microwave.

As Yuuri punched the numbers into the microwave, he looked over at Viktor, who was swaying his hips as he poured the wine, humming a song he thought sounded familiar, however, he couldn’t place where he’s heard it before.

 

Popcorn. Check.

Wine. Check.

Ponchiki. Check.

 

The ice cream was put away for later. Viktor took a deep breath approaching the player under the television. Yuuri noted the case was a sky blue colour, but other than that he didn’t recognize it. 

The silver-haired Russian ran back over to the couch and snuggled under the blanket with Yuuri as the words Universal came over the screen. The ravenet leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek before taking a sip of wine and a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

On the screen, it was night and there was a girl in a boat. But what came next made Yuuri laugh. The girl began to sing, and Viktor joined her in earnest.

_ “I have a dream~... A song to sing…~” _

 

It was like a light bulb went off in Yuuri’s head.

“Is... this ABBA?”

The blush that had only began to paint the Russian’s face quickly turned a deep scarlet colour as he again nodded furiously.

“OH Yuuri, It's Mamma Mia!!! I simply love this movie, the musical was amazing, I got to see it in Moscow a little over 10 years ago. Then, when they made the movie a few years later.”

Viktor laid his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, a daydreamy smile on his face. That was when he heard Yuuri’s chuckling. Immediately, those turquoise hues were glaring daggers at him.

“...Don’t poke fun…”

After seeing the tears welling up in Viktor’s eyes, The Japanese skater used the remote from the table to hit the pause button. He set his wineglass on the table and turned back, brushing the silver locks from Viktor’s face, cupping his face in his hands.

“It makes me happy to hear you talk about something you love with such passion. That’s all. Thank you for sharing this with me.”

Yuuri closed the distance with a gentle kiss before he turned to unpause the movie. The smile left on Viktor’s face was enough to calm his heart as he returned to his spot on Yuuri’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay. So I was trying to come up with a party idea for them for today and I couldn't. So at first, they were going to movie night with everyone, but then I decided that wasn't the best idea mostly because I didn't want to invite Georgi. >_> So it turned into this. I was looking for a cute couples movie they could watch for movie night and one thing led to another and I found a list of chick flicks and then I saw it.
> 
> Mamma mia! 
> 
> I was like omg, I love that movie, I love ABBA. 
> 
> And then it occurred to me... I could totally see Viktor having a guilty pleasure for this movie and the songs also. I would watch Mamma mia and listen to ABBA all day long with Viktor. <3 <3


	19. So Kissable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The silver-haired Russian could almost pinpoint the moment Yuuri was about to do a jump. The glow of his cognac hues. The comfortable rate of breathing. That tiny bit of puffy, pink flesh trapped between his teeth. It was quite a bewitching sight to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own YOI!

It was Sunday morning and they had just returned from an early morning jog. The bells of the nearby cathedral could be heard ringing in the background. The sun was just peeking over the horizon and it was almost as beautiful as the man standing the right of him, a dark indigo mug in his hands. Turquoise hues watched him bring the cup of hot tea to his lips. He was mesmerized as he watched the wisps of steam vanished, the other blowing a soft breath of air in the direction of the tea. He was distracted by the way those lips enclosed around the mug, a soft noise was heard as the ravenet took a sip from the liquid. He was so captivated he almost missed the shift of chocolate hues in his direction.

“What would you like to do today, Yuuchan?”

Viktor pulled himself from his thoughts and focused back on the sunrise, taking a sip of his coffee. Yuuri laughed lightly.

“I have a couple things I want to work on, but overall, I’d love to go to the rink today, even just for a little bit.”

* * *

Viktor was sitting on the couch, snuggling with a sleepy Makkachin and thumbing through his Newsfeed and Instagram photos when he glanced to Yuuri. The Japanese skater had been sitting at their computer almost since they returned from their jog after they took a shower of course. A smile crossed his own lips as he noticed the sparkle in Yuuri’s eye. Viktor knew the ravenet was thinking, hunting for that perfect whatever he was looking for. But again he was distracted, gaze trailing down to those pink lips being rolled between his teeth as he thought.

Then Yuuri moved so suddenly, it caught Viktor by surprise. He had grabbed the pencil off the desk and began scribbling furiously. The pinky flesh was bitten between his teeth as he jotted away. A smile perked up in the corner of Yuuri’s mouth, the pencil was now absent-mindedly between those delectable lips as the skater returned his gaze to the computer, back at his hunt.

* * *

 

 

Later that afternoon, the two were enjoying a relaxing pace at the Ice Rink. Viktor was off to the side, studying Yuuri again. The Japanese skater was working on something, he kept disappearing over to the barrier entrance, snagging his notes from earlier, looking them over, nodding and then returning to the ice. The intensity of his focus this time was thrilling. His turquoise hues watched the other skate around the ice a little, picking up momentum. Viktor’s head tilted to the side as he watched, tremendously curious as to what was coming next.

The silver-haired Russian could almost pinpoint the moment Yuuri was about to do a jump. The glow of his cognac hues. The comfortable rate of breathing. That tiny bit of puffy, pink flesh trapped between his teeth. It was quite a bewitching sight to see. And with that, Yuuri took off into the air.

Quad toe loop.

But what really stole Viktor’s attention was the follow on single toe loop.

Then a quad flip.

Viktor gasped as the ravenet stuck the landing. From across the rink, Viktor began cheering and skating towards Yuuri, who had thrown his arms in the air at his triumphant victory.

“That was amazing Yuuri!”

Viktor called out once he was close enough. He quickly ensnared the other in a hug, refusing to let go. Yuuri just laughed and hugged Viktor back.

* * *

 

It never failed to be the cutest thing in the world. 

Yuuri so absorbed in his book, he was completely lost to the outside world. Viktor had never heard of the book Yuuri was reading and wasn’t quite sure where he got it from. It had an older man on a terrace overlooking what he assumed was to be Moscow, in grayscale. This was based on the title, in bright bold red letters, “A Gentleman in Moscow.”

For about the last ten minutes, Yuuri had removed his glasses and was rolling one of the legs between his fingers as he read. 

 

Viktor smiled. 

 

You could always tell when he was at an interesting part because the navy blue end of would slip between those alluring lips and he would end up absentmindedly chewing on the leg of his glasses.

He wanted to snap a picture, but he knew as soon as he did, Yuuri would yell at him again. The ravenet was still uncomfortable in the spotlight. It was just a moment he wanted to see forever.

Viktor didn’t even mind the fact that he had been trying to get Yuuri’s attention for twenty minutes.

* * *

 

The smells coming from the kitchen made Viktor’s stomach growl. He glanced over the back of the couch, where he was snuggling Makka and scrolling social medias, into the kitchen where Yuuri had kicked him out of about twenty minutes ago.

Turquoise hues watched a tanned finger dip into the Nabe pot on the stove. Without a second thought, Yuuri brought it to his lips and past, Viktor was entranced in the moment, watching those ample lips encircle the finger as the ravenet took a taste. There was now a smile encircling that finger as he turned to the platinum-haired Russian on the sofa.

Scarlet coated Viktor’s cheeks as he pulled his gaze from Yuuri’s lips back to his phone.

“The hot pot is almost done, Vitya.”

* * *

 

A whimsical melody of quiet moans were now escaping past Viktor’s lips, his head lulled against the headboard of their bed. There was barely a sliver of turquoise as he peeked his lust struck eyes open, fascinated by the ravenet between his legs.

A pale hand came up and laced with ebony locks as Yuuri’s head bobbed back up, chocolate hues ensnaring his being with a beautiful spell. It didn’t take much for his own gaze to trail lower and another moan pushed from deep in his chest at the vision.

 

His hand in Yuuri’s hair.

Brown eyes focused on him and him alone.

Crimson flush across his cheeks.

And those lips. 

Those irresistible… peachy… enticing lips.

Willfully buried to the base.

Salacious noises as they rose to the tip.

 

With a gentle tug of the raven locks, Viktor encouraged Yuuri to pull away and they met halfway in a fierce kiss. Viktor rolled them over, pinning the Japanese skater beneath him as their lips parted.

“Those devilish lips have done nothing but tempt me all day long…”

Viktor used a slender finger to clean some of the saliva away from Yuuri’s mouth from previous activities before a silvery moan escaped past Yuuri’s lips, that pale digit now pushed within him.

“I’m going to bruise them so they don’t forget who they belong to…”

Viktor encouraged another moan from Yuuri with the addition of a second digit, as he gently bit the other’s lower lip.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This ended not how I imagined, but I love it all the same. That's the fun part of writing, especially with these two. *fans self*
> 
> Today's prompt was Lips. So I had fun picking little points in the day where Vitya would be distracted by Yuuri's.  
> I think when Yuuri is reading is my favorite. <3 <3 <3


	20. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That gaze was deathly unwavering.
> 
> “We are going on an adventure!”
> 
> How was it humanly possible for Yuuri to not blink for so long. It was when the ravenet suddenly slumped against his shoulder that he realized he had fallen back asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own YOI! <3

“Vitya… It’s four o’clock in the morning… where are we going?”

A bright smile crossed Viktor’s lips as he led the sleep-dazed ravenet towards the cab.

“The airport!”

Tired chocolate hues stared. 

And stared hard at Viktor as he scooted into the cab beside the Japanese skater. It took about a minute before the Russian began feeling uncomfortable and turned to Yuuri, planting a small kiss on his lips.

That gaze was deathly unwavering.

“We are going on an adventure!”

How was it humanly possible for Yuuri to not blink for so long. It was when the ravenet suddenly slumped against his shoulder that he realized he had fallen back asleep. Viktor shivered at the thought of Yuuri sleeping with his eyes open. He then brought his hand to his mouth, laughing gently. And he thought he himself was difficult to wake up. 

It only took about half an hour to get to the airport, which at that time Viktor had the unpleasantries of re-awakening the slumbering skater.

Check-in was a breeze. Each had one carry-on, packed courteous an overly excited Viktor. Both of them having traveled more than enough in their life easily had passports, ID’s, and etcetera. And because of Viktor flying so often, he had certain privileges that came from his sponsors, such as first-class priorities.

With their fingers intertwined, the silver-haired Russian lead Yuuri through the airport to their gate, but not before stopping off at a little cafe for tea, coffee, and cakes. Viktor was thankful for Yuuri’s plain bundled appearance, his brown coat, adorable blue beanie and travel mask. A beanie helped Viktor but not always, however, the flight staff were fairly accommodating, keeping their identities low key.

Viktor smiled fondly on the memories of flying coach with Yuuri as they took their first class seats. As much fun as it was to snuggle with the ravenet, he much preferred the space and silence of first class. As soon as Viktor led Yuuri to his seat, the poor skater was back to sleep. A pale hand brushed a few ebony locks out of his face before a quick peck on his cheek. 

In just a few hours they would be at their surprise vacation location.

* * *

 

“FRANCE?!”

Tanned hands rubbed vigorously at his eyes as Viktor smiled away.

“You sound like Yakov!”

The tone in the Russian’s voice is what drove Yuuri to the edge of madness. He has zero regret about this. None. 

 

**Viktor could be a twenty-eight-year-old child at times.**

 

A pale finger reached out and gently tapped Yuuri on the nose. That was also around the time that Viktor’s phone began ringing aggressively. Yuuri rubbed his temple between his index and middle fingers. 

 

He  _ had _ always wanted to go to Paris. 

 

He drew in a deep breath before chocolate hues turned to Viktor. Yuuri could plainly hear that he was not the only one Viktor surprised with this trip. The ravenet chuckled a little. They were really in Paris. Too many times Yuuri had missed out on the competitions when they did go to France. 

Surprised turquoise hues glanced up as a tanned hand grabbed his phone. Viktor watched as Yuuri swiped the screen, ending the call.

“What’s on the agenda first?”

A bright smile crossed Yuuri’s lips. Viktor could feel his heart skip a few beat before he threw his arms around Yuuri in a tight hug. The silver-haired Russian ignored the phone that was now vibrating in his pocket as he tangled his finger’s with Yuuri’s, pulling him through the airport.

Chocolate hues stared for a moment at their intertwined grasp. He then listened intently on the plans that Viktor had for them. He loved hearing Viktor excited. 

“First! The hotel! Then we are going to go exploring, Oh Yuuri, you are going to love the historic neighborhood!!! Then the lourve!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled to get this just right, I was like, do they drive? Do they fly? How mad is Yakov going to be?


	21. Vkusno! Breakfast in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait… Wait! I brought you breakfast in bed!”
> 
> A sly smiled crept onto those pale lips, a rosy tongue slipping out to lick the finger pressed against his lips.
> 
> “I never thought to have Katsudon for breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own YOI! <3

“Viktor…”

A soft smile crossed his lips as he watched the silver-haired Russian stir in his sleep. It wasn’t his goal, but Viktor slinked his arms around Yuuri’s waist, snuggling into his lap. He was hands down, a snuggler. Yuuri began running tanned fingers through those silver locks.

“...Viktor.”

He called out softly again. The Russian began sniffing in his sleep and before rousing, he nuzzled his nose into Yuuri’s thigh. Viktor slowly untangled himself from the other, a sleepy turquoise hue popped open.

“Mmmmm… Yuuri…”

He closed the gap between them before the Japanese skater could react, stealing those lips for a kiss. When they parted, Yuuri placed a finger on Viktor’s lips, the Russian now trapping him beneath.

“Wait… Wait! I brought you breakfast in bed!”

A sly smiled crept onto those pale lips, a rosy tongue slipping out to lick the finger pressed against his lips.

“I never thought to have Katsudon for breakfast.”

Scarlet soaked into those tanned cheeks as Yuuri watched his finger disappear between Viktor’s lips.

“Ah….ah… Vitya!”

The ravenet moaned softly before he caught himself, trying to ground himself outside of the moment.

“Nonono… ah…. Not me. Local… Bakery… Croissants…. Ah… and coffee!”

Viktor pouted as the other pulled his finger from his mouth with a muted pop noise. The Russian threw himself backward on the back, hand thrown over his eyes in an overly dramatic poise. Yuuri laughed before he scooted closer, placing a few sweet kisses on Viktor’s lips.

“Let’s eat food first.”

A turquoise eye peeked out from under his hand, staring back at sultry chocolate hues. Viktor stole another kiss from Yuuri before he slipped out from under the blankets, basking for a moment with the warm sunlight on his skin before a bathrobe was draped over his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning, Vitya!
> 
> Yuuri: Please stop flashing the 'neighbors'


	22. Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, her smile made his stomach churn.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh! We both used to rule the senior circuit together!”
> 
> Viktor laughed as they began to tour the palace.
> 
> “I won my first gold medal with her by my side.”
> 
> Her laugh echoed the Russian’s as Yuuri’s pace began to slow down.
> 
> “Oh Viktor, we were so young!”
> 
> Everything began to go fuzzy, the world was spinning beneath Yuuri’s feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own YOI <3

“So where are we going today?”

Yuuri was glad that Viktor had rented a car. It fit them both perfectly. It was an adorable little pink convertible. It was warmer today, so they had the top down.

“The Palace of Versailles! I have never been, so I thought it would be fun to explore together! I even got us a personal tour guide!”

The Russian attempted to lean over and give Yuuri a kiss, only to meet a tanned hand.

“You keep your eyes on the road.”

A pout crossed those lips but he kissed the hand instead. A blush danced on those cheeks before the ravenet leaned towards the window, watching the landscape pass them by.

* * *

**“Wow!”**

Viktor called out as the two approached the massive palace. The Russian pulled his phone from his pocket, quickly attaching a “selfie stick” to the end of it.

“Yuuuuuuri! Let’s take a picture!!”

Before the ravenet could realize what was going on, Viktor pulled Yuuri close. The Japanese skater smiled softly as Viktor snapped the shot and before he could sneak away, the Russian planted a kiss on his cheek, clicking another photo.

“V-viktor!”

Their fingers laced as Viktor practically dragged the other towards the massive building. Once they got inside, turquoise hues shifted around until he spotted a small welcome area.

“Ah-ha!”

Yuuri glanced around, awestruck at the sights to take in as Viktor left him for just a moment. It was so extravagant. Golds and reds painted everywhere, it was beautiful.

“Yuuri! Yuuuuuuri!!”

Chocolate hues spied a vigorously waving Viktor, but it was the woman who was hooked on Viktor’s arm that bothered him. A bright smile crossed Viktor’s lips. She was a very beautiful girl, she had crystal clear sapphire eyes and long chestnut curls. Her smile was stunning as she embraced Yuuri. She pulled back and placed a kiss on each cheek.

“Bonjour!”

“Yuuri, this is Charlotte! I was so surprised when I saw her of all people as our tour guide!!”

There was something nagging in the back of his mind as he watched the two interact.

“Viktor was just telling me about you!”

 

Suddenly, her smile made his stomach churn.

 

“Oh! We both used to rule the senior circuit together!”

Viktor laughed as they began to tour the palace.

“I won my first gold medal with her by my side.”

Her laugh echoed the Russian’s as Yuuri’s pace began to slow down.

“Oh Viktor, we were so young!”

Everything began to go fuzzy, the world was spinning beneath Yuuri’s feet.

“And then you had to go and break your ankle!”

A look of mock hurt played across Viktor’s face, This Charlotte just laughed and briskly smacked his arm. They were so comfortable together.

 

_It was natural._

 

Yuuri’s heart was racing and his hands felt tight as they trembled. The two of them didn’t receive the looks that Viktor and Yuuri got when they were together. The Japanese skater pretended not to see them, the stares he and Viktor got. A tanned hand was placed over his heart. Chocolate hues searched for a bench. He was shaking, his hands hurt. Oh, they hurt so much. His head was beginning to hurt also. **Hell, everything was hurting**.

The ravenet almost collapsed onto a bench and put his head in his hands. He started taking in deep breaths, while his right leg bounced aggressively.

* * *

Yuuri didn’t remember getting up. He didn’t remember walking through the palace so fast he felt like he was running. He didn’t know where he was going. He had honestly lost track of everything around him. All he could think was **/what is wrong with me?/**. He didn’t quite remember how he got outside either.

The ravenet did, however, find himself in front of a large body of water. It seemed like most of the other tourists were still inside the Palace and there were far fewer people outside. His body was calming down finally, but his mind was racing, and his heart ached.

Yuuri fell to a sit near the pool, but farther away from the palace. He found a gaze that was red and angry staring back at him when he peered into the pristine body of water. He hadn’t even realized he had been crying. Tanned hands cupped his mouth as he began breathing deeply again.

The Japanese skater knew he had anxiety. Practically everyone who knew him well knew he had anxiety. But Yuuri had never had such a terrible panic attack before. The only time he could think of one that was anywhere near this bad, was when Viktor said he was going to take responsibility for his failure.

Yuuri folded in on himself, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on his crossed arms which were resting on top of his knees. He couldn’t pull his gaze away from the serene surface of the water.

For a while, Yuuri didn’t notice how long he had been sitting there. He could hear people whispering behind him as they walked past, some in English, some in French, some other languages he didn’t recognize. He finally lifted a hand to his forehead and looked up, noticing the sun was in a higher spot than this morning when they were driving here.

Then suddenly, he was pinned beneath a very familiar weight against the stone. He glanced down to see platinum locks against his side. It took a few moments but he soon found himself staring at a very, very angry pair of turquoise hues.

 

**“о чем вы думали?!?! (o chem vy dumali/What were you thinking?!)”**

 

His eyes weren’t red, but there were tears gathered on the brim of his eyes. Yuuri had seen that face before. Viktor’s words ran into an angry string of Russian he couldn’t keep up with. Tanned hands calmly, but firmly, grabbed Viktor’s shoulders pushing him away. The ravenet returned to his original position before Viktor had come along, staring into the water.

Yuuri could hear Viktor continue to rant about something in Russian, but it slowly and slowly began to get quieter and quieter. Until it finally stopped. That was when Yuuri caught the silver-haired Russian sit silently beside him.

Minutes passed before the silence was broken. It was Viktor who spoke again.

 

_“Sumimasen.(I’m sorry).”_

 

Chocolate hues shifted to hold their gaze on the other.

 

“It’s just… when I turned around to tell you something… and you were gone… I must have stood in there, staring at the last place I saw you for a solid ten minutes… I… I didn’t know what to do. And then you weren’t answering your phone, I must have called it a hundred times… Yuuri, I was so scared...”

 

Wordless, Yuuri rose to his feet and held out a hand to Viktor. The ravenet still couldn’t sort through his thoughts right now, but with the Russian there, things were a little more clear. A broken smile crossed his lips as a pale hand slid into his, Viktor rising to his feet also.

 

The two spent the better end of the morning, fingers interlocked, aimlessly wandering the Gardens at Versailles Palace in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries, ugly sobs, hugs Yuuri*
> 
> This chapter made my heart hurt so much. Even more so than the last chapter I wrote for Cerulean Sepia. But I promise that the next chapter.... The next chapter will make up for it. I promise.


	23. Kiss and Make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a shaky moment, but those cognac eyes slit open.
> 
> “You are mine. And I will find every conceivable way to convince you of this until you never worry about it again…”
> 
> He then placed a sweet kiss on Yuuri’s lips.
> 
> “I swear I couldn’t love you more than I do right now, and yet… I know I will tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own YOI! <3

Since the Palace at Versailles, Yuuri had been quiet. Today was their last day in France before they flew home tomorrow and he was going to try and enjoy it. The Russian had tried to talk with Yuuri about what had happened at the Palace but he couldn’t get any sort of dialogue out of the ravenet.

Instead, almost as soon as they returned to the hotel room from dinner, Yuuri had gone right to sleep.

 

Today, however, was their trip to the Eiffel tower and then Viktor wanted to go shopping.

 

The ravenet could tell that Viktor was taking everything with caution, not sure how to react right now around Yuuri. It took them getting to the top of the Eiffel tower for Yuuri to put the Russian at ease.

With a kiss at the pinnacle of the most romantic city in the world.

Yuuri didn’t care about the people around them as their lips touched, turning into a soft dance of tongues. As Yuuri pulled back, his fingers still gripped on Viktor’s shirt. Cognac hues burning into turquoise.

“Мн…(Mn/I’m…)”

A pale finger touched his lips as Viktor pressed his forehead against Yuuri’s.

“We can talk later.”

A smile reached Viktor’s lips and that same smile infected Yuuri’s. The Russian held his phone out and took a picture of the two of them smiling up on top of the Eiffel tower, a blush across Yuuri’s face.

* * *

The bags made a loud rustling noise as they were dropped hard on the floor. The night view of Paris was beautiful from their hotel room. As soon as the door clicked home, Viktor stole away a kiss in a clash of teeth and tongue.

He led Yuuri as pale hands slid up the other’s light blue shirt. A gasp rolled from Yuuri’s lips as fingers brushed over a pink nub.

“V-Viktor… the bed…”

Yuuri said softly as they moved beyond the bed. Yuuri inhaled sharply as the feel of cold glass touched his back, shirt lost somewhere along the way. He placed tanned hands on Viktor’s waist and with a tiny amount of pressure, he tried to push Viktor back a little.

However, the Russian was set in his spot, his own hands grasping Yuuri’s as he claimed that mouth once again for a kiss. The Japanese skater moaned into the kiss as Viktor pinned his hands above his head, against the glass. With those tanned hands pinned, Viktor allowed a free hand to trail down Yuuri’s side, earning a shiver from the other. Lips traced Yuuri’s jaw, nipping and sucking down his neck, soft sounds flooded from the other’s mouth.

“V...Viktor…”

Yuuri managed to form before he moaned deeply, Viktor’s teeth against his collarbone.

“...Yuuri…”

The depth of Viktor’s voice spurred something deep within Yuuri, the ravenet felt his knees grow weak.

“I want two things in this world…”

Viktor’s lips found one of the pink nubs and he pulled it between his lips, a delicate nip causing Yuuri to press into the glass behind him, soft gasps escaped his open lips.

_“I want you…”_

He pressed kisses into Yuuri’s chest before he gave the other nub the same treatment.

**“And I want us…”**

With seasoned movements, Yuuri felt the button and zipper of his denim loosen. A dazed moan slipped past his lips, those same practiced fingers encircling his hardened member. Viktor’s hand pumped slowly as his lips attacked a pink nipple again.

“Vitya…. V-vitya.. Ahhhh…”

Yuuri purred, wrists straining against Viktor’s hold. A pale thumb rolled over the tip, smearing the leaking pre-come over the redden head.

“Ah…. mmm…. Viktor....I’mgonnacome!”

_“Then come.”_

In that moment, pinned against the window of the balcony, with Viktor’s voice low and sultry, the ravenet spilled all over his abdomen and the other’s hand. The sound of clothing dropping to the floor caused Yuuri to peek a chocolate hue open. A moan rattled his throat as he was met with a half-lidded turquoise hue. Viktor claimed another kiss from the now blushing ravenet.

“Yuuri, turn around.”

Viktor dropped his grip on the tanned wrists. As Yuuri turned, he pressed his palms against the window and was awestruck by the sight. Their corner room had a breathtaking one hundred and eighty-degree view of Paris, and with them well into the night, the city was a glow from the lights, the Eiffel tower in the background, shining brightest of all. It was then it dawned on Yuuri their position.

“Viktor… Not here..!”

A purred as two slender fingers pressed into him.

“No one is looking…”

Yuuri felt his face heat up as the silver-haired Russian slowly scissored those fingers in and out.

“T...T-that’s not the point…. C-can we at least c-close the c-curtains?”

The ravenet pressed his forehead against the cool glass. Viktor’s free hand encompassed one of Yuuri’s, their fingers locking.

“No. What I have with you, I don’t want with anyone else…”

He removed his fingers with a soft noise, Yuuri groaned at the emptiness.

“And I don’t care if the whole world knows…”

Before the Japanese skater could give a response, Viktor pushed into that rose pucker, enticing a loud moan from the ravenet. Viktor’s fingers grasped those tan hips, tips digging into the meat as he began thrusting, moans pouring from Yuuri’s mouth.

“Ah...ahhh….ah!”

A grin crossed Viktor’s lips as he leaned forward, poised next to the other’s ear.

“Look up Yuuri, the window is like a mirror…”

A deep throated moan came from Yuuri as he looked up, his own flushed face staring back at him. He glanced over to see salacious-looking Viktor over his shoulder. As their eyes met, Viktor rolled his hips into the right angle and Yuuri saw stars, moaning loudly.

“I feel the same way when I look at you…”

The silver-haired Russian began placing kisses on Yuuri’s shoulders before biting gently into the muscle there, the ravenet arched his back which in turn allowed a deeper thrust for Viktor.

“The first time I saw you…”

He pressed deep.

“My heart whispered…”

Another distractingly deep push.

_“...’That’s the one…’...”_

Yuuri cried out a final moan and as he tightened around Viktor, the Russian followed suit. They both rested there for a moment, Yuuri pressing his forehead against the glass again. Viktor nuzzled between his tanned shoulder blades.

“I know… I know being with me… It’s not easy… but… I want you… No, I need you to understand no one has me… or has ever had me… except you…”

Viktor moved slowly, pulling out of Yuuri, but before he could get any further away, he found his arms full of the ravenet, their lips smashed together. Viktor stumbled backward, luckily the bed was there to catch their fall.

It took a moment for the silver-haired Russian to realize that his beautiful Yuuri was crying again. In a fluid movement, Yuuri was pinned beneath Viktor. Turquoise hues stared deep into cognac ones. When Yuuri tried to look away, a pale hand grasped his chin, roughly forcing him to look back at him. When Yuuri tried to close his tear streaked eyes, a selfish growl rumbled in Viktor’s throat.

 

**“Look at me.”**

 

It took a shaky moment, but those cognac eyes slit open.

“You are mine. And I will find every conceivable way to convince you of this until you never worry about it again…”

He then placed a sweet kiss on Yuuri’s lips.

“I swear I couldn’t love you more than I do right now, and yet… I know I will tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that all my smutty chapters are top!Yuuri. I almost had a top!Viktor chapter but I decided not to push it further because of the top!Yuuri chapter the day before. Now I got top!Viktor AND Possessive!Viktor. Be still my heart.
> 
> *hugs Yuuri* see. I told you it would be okay.


	24. Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They each exchanged a glance over the other and then began laughing.
> 
> Viktor with his magenta costume mug, coffee, and strawberry macaron.  
> Yuuri with his cerulean costume mug, tea, and a blueberry macaron.
> 
> They shared a sweet kiss before leaning against the counter in front of the window, happy to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own YOI <3

Viktor had decided that getting back to Russia was less important than getting to France. The two of them finally arrived back at the apartment around two in the afternoon. The very first thing the silver-haired Russian did was kick his shoes off and seep into the sofa, a delighted groan escaping his lips.

_ Yuuri, however, slipped his shoes off and placed them in the closet and then carried not only his own bag but Viktor’s and the small suitcase they had to purchase into the bedroom, chocolate hues shifting a tiny glare in the direction of the other as he passed by. _

Viktor glanced up, hearing mutters and what he assumed to be swearing in Japanese from the bedroom. A smile crossed his lips as he laughed and then rolled off the sofa. He peeked into the bedroom to see Yuuri sorting and putting away the three bags of things. A graceful spin on the balls of his feet and he was headed into the kitchen.

_ As Yuuri sorted through the bags, he couldn’t believe he allowed Viktor to buy so many things. He set the presents for Yura side and then began sifting through the trinkets. Okay, they weren’t much in the form of trinkets, they brought back some goodies in the form of Macarons, some clothes, dishware, to include his new favorite mug set. A painted replicate of their Duetto costumes on matching mugs. _

Viktor poured the water from the faucet into the coffee pot before returning to the sink to refill the kettle. Since boiling water for tea took longer than his coffee, he always put Yuuri’s kettle on the stove first. Turquoise hues were distracted with the view out of the kitchen.

_ Yuuri walked out of the bedroom, mugs in one hand and Macarons in the other. He smiled at an oblivious Viktor and even laughed when he surprised the other with a quick kiss on the cheek. He set the magenta clad mug under the coffee pot spout before he made a fast trip back into the bedroom, returning with two canisters in hand, one with coffee, the other tea. He scooped some of the coffee into the filter on the machine. _

Viktor moved over to where Yuuri was, sliding his arms around his waist, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder as he watched a tanned finger turn the coffee machine on. He received a soft chuckle as he scattered kisses on Yuuri’s cheek.

_ Yuuri wiggled free of Viktor’s grasp as the kettle began to whistle, turning the stove off. He poured some of his new tea into a bag and placed is in his cup. Adding water and a bit of honey, it took only a few minutes for the tea to brew. He tossed the bag into the trash and opened the box of macarons. _

 

Another smiled crossed Viktor’s lips as he grabbed a strawberry pink one.

_ Yuuri fishing out a blueberry blue. _

 

**They each exchanged a glance over the other and then began laughing.**

 

Viktor with his magenta costume mug, coffee, and strawberry macaron.

_ Yuuri with his cerulean costume mug, tea, and a blueberry macaron. _

 

**They shared a sweet kiss before leaning against the counter in front of the window, happy to be home.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them.  
> That's all.  
> Carry on.
> 
> I always imagine for whatever reason, that Viktor loves Strawberry things and Yuuri loves Blueberry. I also imagine, in the omegaverse setting, that Viktor smells like Sandalwood and strawberries while Yuuri smells like cinnamon and blueberries.


	25. Silly Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not all that into beastiality, but I would mind making this little поросенок(porosenok/piggy) oink…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own YOI <3

_ “Vitya….” _

The velvety call of his name turned his turquoise hues from his phone screen to the bedroom door, where he was expecting to find Yuuri. However, his gaze found an adorable pink rump with a corkscrew tail sticking out of the doorway. He could not pass up this opportunity and pulled up his camera app as fast as he could, snapping a picture of that cutesy little tush.

Yuuri slipped out of the doorway, back pressed against the frame with one arm extended along the wood above him.

Viktor bit the pale flesh of his lip in an attempt not the laugh. The ravenet rolled his eyes as he flopped into a sit on the sofa beside the other’s feet.

“Mari-neesan sent it to me, she said she couldn’t resist.” 

Yuuri’s face was a shade darker than the pastel pink fluffy pink piggy onesie the japanese skater was currently clad in. Before anything else was said, the Russian snapped another picture, this time of Yuuri’s face with the cute pig ears showing on the hoodie. Viktor giggled as he tapped feverishly at his screen.

“I just sent Mari a picture and a thank you… from us.”

His pale fingers then wrapped around Yuuri’s chin as he set his phone on the small table beside the couch.

“I love seeing you flustered and shy….”

Their lips touched in the softest of kisses, but as they parted, Yuuri found his bottom lip between the other’s teeth, slowly dragging them across the peachy skin. With his fingers still on Yuuri’s chin, he led the other to sit in his lap, Viktor’s back resting on the arm of the couch.

He encouraged Yuuri down for another quick kiss.

“I’m not all that into beastiality, but I would mind making this little _поросенок(_ porosenok _/piggy)_ oink…”

Viktor rested his hands on Yuuri’s waist as he rolled his own hips against the ravenet’s rear, his face flushing a deeper red with each passing moment. Viktor was surprised when he slid his hands to rest on the other’s ass that there were two buttons securing what felt like a flap closed. Soft fingertips fiddled with the buttons, slipping them free of their enclosure.

“We have two options here,  _ Kobuta-chan _ , you can either squeal here or on all fours in the bedroom…”

Viktor smiled at Yuuri’s wordless response. Nimble fingers were already fidgeting with the waistband of Viktor’s sweats. He picked his hips up so Yuuri could pull the offending cloth lower, resting it on his thighs. Sharp turquoise hues watched the ravenet pull the small bottle they usually keep in the nightstand table, from a pocket.

“Oh? So you were thinking about doing this anyway, weren’t you?”

Chocolate hues had been avoiding the other until those pale hands touched his heated cheeks. Yuuri’s gaze snapped to meet Viktor’s as he was pulled in for another kiss.

“I m-might have been…”

Yuuri finally spoke as their kiss broke.

“I just wasn’t expecting such a positive response.”

The Russian shivered as those fingers coated his length with the room temperature lubricant. He tucked his arms behind his head, happily ensnared in the sight and feel of Yuuri’s hands. It was the sound of a zipper that caught Viktor’s attention, half-lidded eyes watched the front of the outfit open just enough so he could see Yuuri’s chest and delicious abdomen. 

Viktor was about to slid his hands into the inviting opening, but tanned hands on his elbows quickly pinned him back in his position.

“Enjoy.”

Was all the response he got from the ravenet, his tanned hands pressed into Viktor’s chest as he lifted himself up. One hand snaked behind and Viktor could feel the tips as Yuuri lined up. Turquoise hues snapped to Yuuri’s face as he slowly slid down, a moan escaped their lips in unison.

“Oh god,  _ Yuuri… _ ”

He growled as the Japanese skater bottomed out with another soft moan. He didn’t want to contain himself, he didn’t want to just sit back and watch, sometimes that beautiful ravenet was too much for him to process. His fingers gripped the pillow behind him as Yuuri began to move. Viktor couldn’t pull his gaze away, and when chocolate eyes finally returned the look, it was electric. 

Viktor watched tanned fingers trail up that chest under the pink fabric. Moans escaped past succulent lips as Yuuri rolled his hips. Viktor groaned in his throat as he felt Yuuri tighten down as he rolled those sensitive nubs between his fingers.

“ _I… I_ **can’t.** ”

Viktor grabbed the back of the sofa and pushed the ravenet back against the couch. He gathered those wrists in one hand and pinned them behind Yuuri’s head, his other hand gripped that perfect hipbone.

The Russian began thrusting without control, the cries pouring from Yuuri’s mouth only pushing him further.

**“V-Viktor!”**

The way Yuuri sounded breathless drove him wild.

_ “T-too r….rough!” _

The silver-haired trailed kisses down Yuuri’s neck, bending in such a way that he pulled a little pink nub between his teeth. It was too much for this beautiful ravenet. He felt the other seize down on him, spilling all over Viktor’s shirt. A few strokes following, he joined him, pressing deep within.

They both ended up breathless and wordless, Viktor stole Yuuri’s lips, a clash of tongues. 

“My God you are so beautiful.”

He brushed some ebony locks away, back into the safety of the little piggy hood.

 

_ “My Kobuta-chan…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse!Christophe: You know you want to write more.  
> Me: I do.  
> M!C: You should write more.  
> Me: No. It wasn't planned, this was just supposed to be cute, there was going to be an outfit for Vitya too and you ruined it.  
> M!C: You could always add another chapter.  
> Me: But there is only 28 prompts, so 28 chapters!!  
> M!C: ...... *leans in close* you should write more.  
> Me: I hate you. I hate you with all the love in my void.  
> M!C: *kisses cheek* I know.  
> Me: *grumbles* FINE. *typetypetype*
> 
> \-----------------------------
> 
> SO I HAD THIS FINISHED LAST NIGHT. Everything in this chapter I blame souly on Christophe. Ever. Last. Word.


	26. Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meal was cooked, served and enjoyed. Viktor cleared the table and washed the few dishes they used. When he turned around, he laughed. Turquoise hues found a small trail of clothes leading into the bedroom. As he picked them up, he found Yuuri changing into pajamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own YOI <3

It was Sunday and usually a rest day, but the day was so busy. Viktor and Yuuri both got up early for a run and the day didn’t slow down. They found themselves at the rink, with a very angry Yakov who decided to discipline them for disappearing for the week. He finally let them leave around lunch time and the two stopped for a quick bite at the cafe near the grocery store. Which was their next stop. They laughed and talked on the way home with their bags full of groceries.

They were greeted by an antsy Makkachin. Viktor laughed and dropped his groceries off, taking the poor pup for a walk while Yuuri put the groceries away. The ravenet finished up the groceries and began on the dishes in the sink. By the time he was done, Viktor and Makkachin were home.

The two divided a small chore list and attacked the apartment. Viktor in the bathroom and Yuuri in the bedroom.

Yuuri finished first and got started on dinner, even though it was far later in the evening than the usual time they ate. The meal was cooked, served and enjoyed. Viktor cleared the table and washed the few dishes they used. When he turned around, he laughed. Turquoise hues found a small trail of clothes leading into the bedroom. As he picked them up, he found Yuuri changing into pajamas.

“I meant to pick those up…”

Yuuri defended himself as Viktor tossed them in the laundry basket along with his own clothes. Yuuri turned around to find a devilishly naked Russian behind him. Before he could say anything Viktor gently removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand table before grabbing Yuuri’s hand, coaxing him into bed with him.

Viktor pulled the covers over them, sliding his way against Yuuri’s chest as they nested under Viktor’s three heavy mink blankets. 

The ravenet smiled and pulled his fingers through platinum locks and placed a kiss on the top of his head as they both drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make them as busy as I could think for a Sunday. *SNUGGLES* <3 I mean, they were far more productive on their Sunday than I was on mine....


	27. Bored - It's so cold!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri began spreading kisses all over Viktor’s face, trailing his jaw line, taking the lobe of his ear between his teeth, a gasp escaped Viktor’s lips.
> 
> “Y-yuuri? What are you doing?”
> 
> When Yuuri pulled back to stare into those turquoise eyes, a flush burned across Viktor’s cheeks. Every feature of Yuuri’s face screamed eros as it did on the ice.
> 
> “Why… warming you up, Vitya…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own YOI.

“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!”

The sound came from the bedroom. The ravenet on the sofa chuckled softly, tucking his bookmark back into his book before setting it on the table. The soft, snuggly blanket monster of which was slowly trudging from the bedroom turned towards the other. Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh as he saw Viktor’s miserable face tucked in around three heavy-mink blankets. 

Viktor gently bit his lip, playful tears in his eyes.

“Why is it so cold?!?!”

Yuuri shifted his feet off of the sofa and patted the seat next to him, as Viktor slinked closer.

“The heat went out earlier. They are fixing it right now, so for now, just come sit by the space heater.”

At Yuuri’s feet was a small black space heater that seemed to be pushing out a nice flow of warmth. Shivering, the silver-haired Russian and his nest of blankets collapsed onto the couch. With a soft smiled, Yuuri picked up his book and flipped open to the page where he had been previously reading.

He could feel Viktor settle, but there was still a soft tremor of shivering coming from the cocoon. Within the span of a minute, chocolate hues must have glanced towards the bundle from under his glasses. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he shut with book with a dull clap and slipped his glasses off, setting both book and glasses on the table again.

Viktor’s gaze shifted from the black box of heavenly warmth as he spied tanned fingers trying to pry into his roost of warmth. The next thing he knew, the Japanese skater gripped the seam of the blankets and tugged. Viktor moved so smoothly, he was surprised to find himself straddled in Yuuri’s lap, the blankets drapings over them both from his shoulders. Viktor stared down curiously before those same hands cupped his face and he was pulled into a sweet kiss.

Yuuri began spreading kisses all over Viktor’s face, trailing his jaw line, taking the lobe of his ear between his teeth, a gasp escaped Viktor’s lips.

“Y-yuuri? What are you doing?”

When Yuuri pulled back to stare into those turquoise eyes, a flush burned across Viktor’s cheeks. Every feature of Yuuri’s face screamed eros as it did on the ice.

“Why… warming you up, Vitya…”

Before a single protest could be made, the ravenet stole the words with another kiss. Warm hands were against Viktor’s skin, Yuuri sliding them up his chest. Feather touches caused goosebumps on the pale skin. Talented fingers were merciless to the pink nubs, quiet moans from the Russian filled the air.

One hand pulled away and reached into the seam of the sofa. Yuuri retrieved a small bottle of lube from between the cushions. He clicked the lid off the top with eased practice and managed to squeeze a small portion into his hand before dropped the bottle back onto the couch.

Viktor gasped as a slick finger pressed into him, followed quickly by a second. It was in that moment that lips found the lonesome nipple.

“Ah...ahhhh…. Yuuuuriiii.”

Viktor purred, distracted by the movement.

“Vitya.”

The flushed face before him caused a growl deep in his throat, however, a moan slipped past Viktor’s because to look Yuuri in the face, he had to lean back, and leaning back meant a deeper reach for the Japanese skater. A wicked smile crossed Yuuri’s lips as he brought his thighs against Viktor.

“I need your help with my sweatpants.”

Yuuri stopped moving his fingers for a moment to allow Viktor the poise to slide the waistband of his sweatpants down to his thighs, freeing the ache he had been hiding. Yuuri gasped when pale fingers wrapped around his length, lazily pulling the skin up and then down, thumb rolling over the head.

Movement for Yuuri had ceased as he was inattentive to his surroundings, captivated by the gentle motions of Viktor’s hand.

“Yuuuuri.”

A chocolate hue peeked over from where it had closed, half-lidded staring at that beautifully scarlet face.

“I thought you were warming me up…”

A smirk caught the edge of Yuuri’s lips.

“Impatient, are we?”

Yuuri’s finger’s twitched inside Viktor, catching the Russian off guard with a swift and precise stroke against his prostate. A moan tore through Viktor’s throat, his forehead falling onto Yuuri’s shoulder. The betraying digits slid free and a whine left Viktor, Yuuri’s hands now resting on pale hips.

“Kiss me.”

Yuuri was surprised to see such a lewd shade of crimson across those fair features, Viktor was slightly breathless when their lips touched again. It was easy to lift Viktor up and only another moment to line up. The ravenet broke their kiss with that lower lip between his teeth before he pressed into the warmth. 

Viktor’s entire body shuddered, melting into Yuuri’s embrace, a moan had gotten caught deep in his throat. The silver-haired Russian was only given a moment to adjust before, in combination, Yuuri pushed in, pulling Viktor’s hips down to meet before he bucked back and repeated.

Moans rattled the small apartment, some sharper than others depending on whether or not Yuuri was teasing a nipple, or leaving small bite marks. Viktor rolled his hips forward, providing a new angle for the ravenet, as a guttural moan escaped from Viktor.

_ “ **Yurotcka…..!”** _

He clenched down on Yuuri, dirtying his shirt. Yuuri groaned as he pushed just a little deeper.

“A-ah fuck…  _ Vitya…. _ ”

The ravenet followed suit as Viktor rested his head against Yuuri’s shoulder again, contented to just stay there for the rest of the day. 

“I love you, Viktor.”

A smile crossed the Russian’s lips before a shiver ran up his spine, tanned fingers brushing gently down his thighs.

“Я тоже тебя люблю, Yuuri…(Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu/I love you too).”

He nuzzled his nose into the crook of the other’s neck as a loud popping noise was heard, followed by the flow of air through their centralized heating. Breathless, they laughed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to originally do strip-uno... but then I saw this prompt... and I knew. It called to me and I need it to be done.


	28. All of me - Always and forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was when the lyrics really started to sink in and Yuuri found himself staring at the small golden band on his right hand.
> 
> “Even when I lose I'm winning… 'Cause I give you all of me… And you give me all of you, oh oh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own YOI! <3  
> I don't own All of me, John Legend does.   
> Listen to it while you read this chapter. You have to.

“Really Yura? A blindfold?”

The ravenet sighed as he allowed himself to be led, blindfolded, from the apartment. He had to trust the blond to lead him down two flights of stairs. Which proved easier said than as Yuuri gripped Yura’s arm with inhuman strength.

“Look---.”

Before Yurio could finish his sentence, he was abruptly interrupted.

“I can’t.”

The Japanese skater laughed as he heard the growling beside him.

“It was requested. Top secrecy here.”

The rest of the journey from the building was fairly quiet. Yuuri found himself nervously playing with the small band of gold on his right hand. Emerald hues glanced down to where their arms were hooked as they walked, watching the brewing anxiousness. Yura patted the other’s arm, telling him to hang on while he opened the door to the car.

“Here… watch your head. I’m sure Viktor would kill me if you showed up beaten up.”

He rested his hand gently on Yuuri’s, guiding him below the threshold of the vehicle.

“Scoot over.”

As Yuuri shifted, the blond climbed in, pulling out his phone. If Yurio could have rolled his eyes harder in that moment of time, he might have lost them on the floorboards of the car. He had twenty messages. As he thumbed through them, he sighed, most of them along the lines of ‘are you on your way yet?’

Yura quickly rattled off a response, ‘look, you wanted him blindfolded and wanted this whole charade to be a surprise so calm down and I’ll let you know when we have pulled into the driveway. God you both are so annoying.’

He then shifted his gaze to Yuuri, who was still anxiously playing with his ring, head rested on the window.

“Fucking hopeless.”

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Yuuri didn’t want to ask any questions, he figured that Yura wouldn't answer him anyway. So he kept his thoughts to himself. However, he was drowning. Viktor left earlier that day for practice and when he didn’t come home when he was supposed to, Yuuri began to crumble. The ‘what if’ scenarios were crushing him. Then when Yurio showed up at his door, he burst into tears and clung to the teenager. It took about seven minutes for the ravenet to believe the words that Yurio was telling him. ‘Yes, Viktor is fine.’ ‘No, He’s not dead.’ ‘Goddamn it. He’s trying to fucking surprise you, now shut up and put this blindfold on.’

As long as he was touching that little bit of metal, he could remain calm, he could keep his composure, he wouldn’t burst into tears again. But how much more could Viktor surprise him…?

Yuuri was pulled from his thoughts at the feeling of the vehicle coming to a halt.

“Yura?”

He felt something touch his hand, gently encouraging him to follow.

“We are here. Let’s get this over with so I can go back to ignoring you both.”

Yuuri laughed, it sounded forced but at least he laughed, as he took the other’s hand. Once again they were in a silent state as Yura led. Everything was quiet, eerily quiet and nothing smelled right.

“Yura….”

A finger was quickly put over his mouth, hushing him.

“Nope.”

Yuuri was brought up a set of stairs where the melody of a piano picked up the empty silence. The ravenet was back to fidgeting with that ring, anxious energy would be the death of him. Yura sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket, sending a quick message to Viktor. ‘Almost outside the room.’

The piano music stopped sharply and the sound of footsteps hurrying could be heard. A door swung open somewhere in front of them and a familiar smell of sandalwood and strawberries put everything within Yuuri at ease.

He felt hands that he knew well fit into his own and a door then closed behind him.

“Just a few more steps… Okay?”

Yuuri nodded. Viktor smiled, even though the other couldn’t see. But it made everything about this moment stunning. A soft whine came from Yuuri when Viktor slipped out of his grasp. But he heard the sound of a chair scraping on the floor and the seat bumped into the back of his knees. The ravenet sat slowly when he heard another chair scuffing very close to him. The shuffling of papers. A nervous sigh.

Then the sound of beautifully practiced piano tones filled the air and set Yuuri at ease. A smile crept onto his lips.

What happened next took Yuuri by surprise.

_ “What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out…” _

The sound crack in the pitch from nerves. The deep sound of the lyrics. Tanned hands moved slowly, completely awestruck with the music he was hearing. He couldn’t. He had to see it with his own eyes.

_ “You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down… What's going on in that beautiful mind…” _

Yuuri couldn’t tear the blindfold away fast enough. Yura had tied the stupid thing too well.

_ “I'm on your magical mystery ride… And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright…” _

He got it off. But Yuuri had his eyes shut closed. He couldn’t. Slowly a chocolate hue peered out through a half-lidded sight.

_ “My head's under water… But I'm breathing fine… You're crazy and I'm out of my mind…” _

Everything stood still. The sight that Yuuri had. That silver-haired fox sitting at a piano.

_ “'Cause all of me… Loves all of you… Love your curves and all your edges… All your perfect imperfections…” _

Singing. Oh god. Yuuri’s stomach dropped and he was glad at that moment he was sitting in a chair because everything was starting to spin.

_ “Give your all to me… I'll give my all to you… You're my end and my beginning…” _

That was when the lyrics really started to sink in and Yuuri found himself staring at the small golden band on his right hand.

_ “Even when I lose I'm winning… 'Cause I give you all of me… And you give me all of you, oh oh…” _

The ravenet’s heart was drumming within his chest when he finally returned his gaze to Viktor, who had his own eyes shut as he sung, fingers hitting every key perfectly. Everything was going blurry as the tears began falling into Yuuri’s lap.

_ “How many times do I have to tell you… Even when you're crying you're beautiful too…” _

A lump in Yuuri’s throat just made him cry harder, the ravenet was trying to keep himself under control, silent sobs racked his body.

_ “The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood… You're my downfall, you're my muse… My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues… I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you…” _

Tanned hands flew to his own face, viciously wiping away the never ending stream of tears as he listened. He listened and he loved. He loved everything about that silver-haired Russian at the piano.

_ “My head's under water… But I'm breathing fine… You're crazy and I'm out of my mind…” _

Yuuri loved the surprises. He loved the kisses. He loved the hugs. He was never alive until he actually met Viktor. He was stuck in survival mode.

_ “'Cause all of me… Loves all of you… Love your curves and all your edges… All your perfect imperfections…” _

But he loved the broken parts of Viktor too. All the things he thought were perfect and ended up the opposite. He loved the way he still burns easy foods. How he is the only Russian that gets cold. The tears kept coming, and it seemed there was no end in sight.

_ “Give your all to me… I'll give my all to you… You're my end and my beginning… Even when I lose I'm winning…” _

A tanned hand covered his mouth and his throat hurt. His chest hurt. He loved the bubble baths even though they were messy. He loved the pink cranes that were still hanging from their apartment ceiling. He loved kisses in the snow.

_ “'Cause I give you all of me… And you give me all of you, oh oh…” _

He loved shopping and matching Viktor. He loved game nights. Surprising Viktor with new foods. And the ice. Their universal language. The tears just kept coming and coming. He loved how forgetful Viktor could be. But how amazing of a coach he was, a perfect fit for Yuuri.

_ “Give me all of you… Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts… Risking it all, though it's hard…” _

Yuuri hadn’t been watching, but Viktor had. Turquoise hues were fixated on the Japanese skater and he couldn’t tear himself away from the sight, even when his own began to blur.  He loved Yuuri so much it was physically hurting him. He loved surprising him with little gifts. Who else could deal with his sickness ridiculousness? And Viktor would never grow old of all the surprises and quirks of that sobbing ravenet.

_ “'Cause all of me… Loves all of you… Love your curves and all your edges… All your perfect imperfections…” _

Yuuri wished he could tell Viktor, all the ways he loved him. All the ways he’s saved him and how he makes everything  **right.** He loves seeing a new side of Viktor. And he couldn’t imagine a better perfect partner in crime. The perfect piece to their puzzle.

_ “Give your all to me… I'll give my all to you… You're my end and my beginning… Even when I lose I'm winning…” _

Someone to be silly with. Someone who understands  **perfectly.**

Yuuri abruptly stood, almost knocking the chair over.

_ “'Cause I give you all of me… And you give me all of you…” _

Yuuri took a shaky step forward, hiccuping, drawing Viktor’s attention to him. Cerulean and Sepia blending perfectly as fresh tears fell down tanned cheeks.

_ “I give you all of me… And you give me all of you, oh oh…” _

The piano music came to an unexpected stop as Yuuri threw himself into Viktor’s arms. Sobbing. He was sobbing now, letting his voice free made the lump in throat hurt less. The gorgeous sound of Viktor’s laugh filled the rest of the empty space as he held on to the ravenet tightly.

Yuuri was finally able to settle himself about five minutes later, sitting beside Viktor on the piano bench, sniffling and hiccuping quietly at that point.

“Since when do you play the piano?”

The Russian laughed before he kissed the gold band on Yuuri’s hand.

“Since I was five. I followed in my parent’s footsteps. More my mother’s than my father’s but I still picked up the piano like I did figure skating…”

Viktor looked down, distant. Tanned fingers took hold of that pale chin, forcing him to look back at him. Then their lips touched. Sweetly. Innocently at first. Emotions melted away as they sought each other. A wordless expression of love.

“Yurotchka… I love you. I’ll love you forever and always and even beyond. I can’t ever stop loving you.”

The tears welled in Yuuri’s eyes again as he laughed, kissing Viktor again.

 

“Me too…”

 

He whispered.

 

“Me too…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I listened to this song on repeat while writing this song. I've had this chapter planned for, at least, two weeks now. I cried. If you cried, don't feel bad. I cried. You have to listen to the song while reading this chapter.
> 
> I cried a lot.


	29. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does it involve us?”  
> Putting his own finger to his chin, Yuuri tapped it a couple times before nodding. Viktor gasped.  
> “Do we get to get naked?”
> 
> “VIKTOR.”
> 
> That question earned the Russian a swift smack on the shoulder, that scarlet flush back on Yuuri’s cheeks.  
> “I’m not hearing a no.”  
> A hard sigh came from Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own YOI! <3
> 
> SURPRISE CHAPTER!

Turquoise eyes were distracted. His thumb poised mid-swipe. He was watching Yuuri pace back and forth across the living room, behind the sofa. Brushing his free hand through those shiny locks, he turned his face more towards the Japanese skater.

“Yuuri?”

A tanned hand was waved in his general direction.

_ “Shhhh!” _

Viktor bit his lip, smiling. His gaze shifted to the other’s eyes, whenever he was able to steal a glance. They were sparkling. A soft laughed escaped as he turned his attention back to whatever social media he was browsing at the time.

A few minutes later, he caught Yuuri standing still near the small end table, staring at both Viktor and nothing in specific. When their gaze met, Yuuri jolted and began pacing again.

“Yuuri…”

Another harsh dismissing wave of the hand.

**“Shh!”**

Viktor had now rolled onto his side, draping an arm over the back of the sofa, studying the other has he strode back and forth.

“You already proposed to me. I don’t know what else could be troubling you like this.”

A gasp fell past Yuuri’s lips as he whipped back around, his chocolate hues now burning into the silver-haired Russian. He opened and closed his mouth several times, face growing a darker and darker shade of red as time passed.

“There is my handsome little ball of nerves…”

Viktor offered the Japanese skater a sweet smile before holding his hand out.

“Now Yuuri, what is consuming your thoughts.”

Yuuri’s tanned hand slid comfortably into Viktor’s as he moved closer to the sofa. He stepped over the back of the sofa, tucking his legs on either side of Viktor, sitting easily on his lap. Pale fingers reached up, removing the blue glasses from Yuuri’s face, folding them and tucking them away neatly on the table behind them.

Viktor’s hands came to a final resting position on Yuuri’s hips. The raven-haired skater inhaled a deep breath, exhaling a groan before he fell forward, head thumping against Viktor’s chest.

**“Ow…”**

Yuuri turned his head so that way his ear was against the other’s chest, the sound of his heartbeat calming the electrified nerves within Yuuri. A soft moan fell from his lips as those wonderful pale fingers carded through his ebony locks.

“Whatever it is… It is really bothering you, huh?”

Yuuri nodded vigorously against the other’s chest.

“Is it an animal?”

Yuuri yanked his head up to stare at the Russian, wincing a little as he came up because Viktor’s fingers got caught in his hair for a moment.

“What.”

It wasn’t really a question on Yuuri tongue, but more of a statement. Smiling wide, Viktor pressed his finger onto Yuuri’s nose.

“Is it an animal?”

“No.”

Yuuri’s brows furrowed in confusion as he glared at a fuzzy Viktor.

“Okay… Is it a person?”

“Not...really?”

Turquoise hues shifted around the room, thinking as Yuuri continued to stare, trying to figure out what Viktor was doing.

“Does it have to do with me?”

A blush painted Yuuri’s cheeks once again as he nodded.

“Oh. Okay. Does it have to deal with you?”

Yuuri barely made out that Viktor winked at him before he reached over the other, grabbing his glasses, feeling better now that he could see Viktor clearly.

“Um… Well… Yes.”

Clapping his hands together, he smiled at Yuuri.

“Does it involve us?”

Putting his own finger to his chin, Yuuri tapped it a couple times before nodding. Viktor gasped.

“Do we get to get naked?”

 

**“VIKTOR.”**

 

That question earned the Russian a swift smack on the shoulder, that scarlet flush back on Yuuri’s cheeks.

“I’m not hearing a no.”

A hard sigh came from Yuuri.

“That’s… because… We w-wouldn’t be getting c-completely naked…”

A sly smile played on Viktor’s lips as Yuuri groaned loudly, his forehead thumping against the other’s chest again. Viktor absently counted on his fingers.

“Okay, I’m at six. Let’s see… Naked lower half?”

Pale hands that had been resting on Yuuri’s hips tightened and the silver-haired Russian rolled his hips up gently, earning a gasp from Yuuri.

“No.”

A pout played on Viktor’s lips.

“Darn. Okay, so naked top half. Hm…. Will it feel good?”

He could feel the heat radiating from Yuuri’s face through his shirt.

“It feels good to some people…”

Silver brows creased. The next question was hanging on the tip of Viktor’s tongue when Yuuri shot back up into a sit.

 

**“I WANT TO GET A TATTOO OF YOUR NAME SO EVERYONE KNOWS WHO I BELONG TO.”**

 

Frustrated, Yuuri hadn't realized he was yelling. His face grew a darker shade of red by the minute and he began to feel light headed. His hands were immediately covering his mouth, mortified with what he just admitted. 

_ “...I… I-i’mjustgoingtogodienow.” _

Yuuri tried to push himself out of Viktor’s lap, only to pull roughly pulled back down. The Russian shifted so he could pin Yuuri beneath him. The Japanese skater was trying to do everything he could to avoid actually looking at the other. Until he felt fingers slither around his chin, face forced toward Viktor. Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, he could feel Viktor’s breath on his lips.

**“Look at me Yuuri.”**

Yuuri peeked open one chocolate hue, immediately regretting that decision, those turquoise hues were half-lidded, a sultry look in his eyes.

“I’m okay with this, only if the artist can tattoo my bite mark right next to it.”

Viktor leaned down, stealing that tanned bottom lip between his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw some fanart of the two with tattoos of each other's names. Viktor got Yuuri's in the proper kanji and Yuuri got Viktor's name in Cyrillic.


End file.
